Inframundo
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Desde los comienzos, vampiros y licántropos han sido enemigos, matándose mútuamente y deseándose la destrucción. Sin embargo, cuando un vampiro y un lycan descubren su amor en el otro, deberán cambiar las normas que rigen sus mundos si quieren estar juntos por toda su inmortalidad. Yaoi, muchas parejas, principal: HoroxRen
1. Prólogo

**Hola gente! Después de un buen largo rato de no escribir de SK, traigo aquí una historia que promete volverse bastante oscura con el tiempo n.n', al igual que muchos detalles más. Vampiros y licántropos, algo clásico, pero intentaré hacerlos un poco diferente a los convencionales, aunque no mucho jeje. Los capítulos serán más o menos cortos, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo: hago capítulos largos que hasta a mí me parecen tediosos y luego me aburro y no sigo las historias xD.**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece es de Hiroyuki Takei, al igual que este "hermoso" ff está basado en la película Underword, (Inframundo en Latinoamerica) creada por Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux y Len Wiseman (o eso según la sabia wiki xD).

**Advertencias:** Lo voy a escribir una vez y sólo una vez: habrá yaoi, shonen ai y todo lo que se refiera a relaciones chico-chico, pero también habrá relaciones heterosexuales que van a ser más abundantes y finalmente no puedo prometerles a ustedes, queridos lectores, mucho yuri porque sinceramente no me gusta mucho que digamos, es lo único que les prometo no será específico o irá más allá de un beso, porque la verdad no lo tengo planeado. Por otro lado, de ahora en más van a leer bajo su propio riesgo, porque no advertiré nada más, así haremos más interesante la historia ;)

– – –

**Prólogo**

Un aullido lejano se escucha en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Los bosques de alrededor del castillo suelen ser muy peligrosos, por eso mismo los campesinos ya no viajan de noche, ya no sin la protección adecuada. Los bosques son densos, sus árboles más grandes de lo usual, parecen ser superdotados en medio de la multitud; colaboran para esconder los peligros. Pero también son cómplices de delitos.

Pocas nubes se aglomeran ocultando la hermosa luna llena. Un color que oscila entre la blancura de la pureza y la penumbra de la oscuridad. Las estrellas son compañeras de su viaje, cual manada que la protegen. Los relicarios del cielo, son las únicas que ven sobre los árboles, las testigos mudas de los problemas, confesoras por excelencia, guardan los mayores secretos. Un par de ojos también las contemplan esta noche, como todas las anteriores, sabiéndose su secreto protegido por ellas, pero consiente que él mismo lo había revelado hacía un buen tiempo.

Son ojos dorados, cargados de una tristeza que muy pocos seres han sentido alguna vez. Su dueño está apoyado en uno de los marcos de piedra del castillo. Está en la torre más alta, la que le permite contemplar mejor el cielo. Suspira con pesadez para finalmente voltearse, sólo rezando a su dios que lo proteja, no a él, sino a _él._ Lentamente bajó los escalones, cada uno tan duro y frío como debería estar su corazón. Se apoya un poco en la pared cuyas rocas sobresalen ligeramente, la construcción tiene ya tres décadas de haber sido construida y ahora está rodeada de una gran muralla y unas pocas casa, que albergan a más de su especie, los de rango inferior.

Finalmente llega al vestíbulo, un lugar enorme como la majestuosidad del castillo. Hay varias personas en él, algunos lo miran con una sonrisa extraña, entre alegre y divertida, pero que en el fondo encierra la cruda verdad. Otros fruncen el seño en viva señal de desaprobación, desde hacía un tiempo que se había convertido en lo más bajo de los superiores y ninguno de sus no simpatizantes iba a ocultarlo. Por último había otros, los que alguna vez le admiraron, los que le habían seguido hasta el final, que ahora se avergonzaban y bajaban la cabeza. Lo único que todos tenían en común en ese momento era el silencio que se hizo cuando dio su primera pisada dentro de la habitación.

Caminó a paso lento entre toda esa gente hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Grande, de madera, con bisagras gruesas de hierro, más pesada que cualquiera de los muebles de ese lugar. Sin embargo, sólo le bastó un leve empujó para abrirla. El viento, algo frío para la época, se coló entre la abertura. Pese a ello, el muchacho ni siquiera se movió, sólo dio un par de pasos hacia delante, decidido de lo que iba a hacer. No había vuelta atrás.

Pero cuando las imágenes de lo que estaba por llevar a cabo le atacaron la mente, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y suspirar. Nuevamente esos ojos que contemplaban vidriosos la luna, que cambiaron a seguridad al entrar al vestíbulo, se volvieron a cristalizar. La opresión que sintió en el pecho fue la nada misma comparado con el frío que le arrebató el aliento.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo una voz femenina, fría, indiferente. Los pasos que acompañaron esa voz se acercaron a él por su espalda.

La gran puerta, tan imponente como la misma fortaleza, se hizo pequeña ante la presencia de la mujer que por ella traspasó. Era un par de centímetros más alta que el muchacho parado delante, de tez muy pálida y ojos rojo rubí que podían intimidar a cualquier hombre. Su cabello blanco se extendía hasta la cintura, siendo sujetado por un pañuelo que dejaba caer un par de mechones sobre su frente.

— ¿O no, Ren? —le siguió hablando, al tiempo que alisaba un poco el chaleco negro y su vestido completamente blanco.

A pesar de la apariencia angelical, su tono de voz denotaba una pizca de veneno que sería suficiente como para matar a un ejército. La sonrisa que en ese momento esbozaba, sólo era una mísera imagen que le servía para atraer a sus presas hacia su madriguera. Inclusive ese joven, cuyo nombre era Ren Tao, había caído alguna vez en las redes de semejante doncella.

—Cállate —le contestó con la misma frialdad y avanzó hacia delante, perdiéndose entre las casas que estaban dentro de la fortaleza que rodeaba al castillo.

Apretando el puño y ocultando su odio en esa sonrisa que no se curvó ni un poquito se quedó parada, observándolo. Por más que sintiera que la sangre le hervía con la contestación del muchacho, no iba a dejarse dominar por sus emociones. Sabía que la venganza era dulce, tan dulce como la sangre de aquel chico que ahora se alejaba con prisa para cumplir con su, ahora, misión. Ella era así.

Tranquila, fría, indiferente, falsa, pero sobretodo, inquebrantable. Ella era fiel a su cultura, era fiel a las reglas, no aceptaba excepciones ni siquiera de los seres más cercanos a su corazón. El único ser capaz de abrazar a alguien querido para clavarle un puñal, capaz de negar que mató parada frente al pariente del difunto, capaz de decir abiertamente que asesinó sin titubear a su pareja con tal de preservar la sangre pura de su clan, el único ser es ella. Por todo eso se ganó su reputación, por todo eso la llamaban, y llaman, la Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne.

La mujer cerró la puerta detrás de sí. No necesitaba hacer gran fuerza, con sólo su mano bastaba para que el enorme objeto cediera. Sólo cuando estuvo dentro se permitió respirar. Un suspiro pesado, cansado, pero más que nada, fastidiado se coló por la comisura de sus labios. Los presentes le contemplaron en ese lapso de tiempo, mas cuando ella elevó la cabeza, su mirada gélida les hizo dejar de observarla directamente.

Altanera, caminó entre los demás seres. Sus pasos resonaron en la habitación a pesar de estar bien poblada de gente. A pesa de lo imponente que ella parecía, un par de ojos verdes fueron capaces de seguirle y sostenerle la mirada mientras la pasaba de residente en residente buscando al varón que había estado allí sentado minutos antes. Siendo el dueño de esos ojos verdes uno de los pocos capaces de sacarle una sonrisa a la doncella de hierro, fue invitado por ésta a seguirle. Invitación que fue dada sin siquiera pronunciar palabra.

De esa manera los dos se encaminaron hacia una de las puertas más grandes y bellamente adornadas del castillo. Fue el joven de cabello verde quien la abrió y dejó al descubierto a dos seres sobre uno de los sillones. Ninguno de los dos fue percibido por la pareja que estaba en pleno comienzo de sesión, pero sin siquiera calentarse mutuamente. Por ello fue que tosieron levemente, para hacer notar su presencia. Logrando su cometido, los dos amantes les miraron sin deshacer su posición: ella sobre él, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con un bufido, la mujer rubia, de cabello corto y mirada igual o más penetrante que Jeanne, se retiró del sillón, acomodándose la ropa que todavía ni siquiera se había alcanzado a quitar. Arregló su pañoleta roja de nuevo sobre su cabeza debido a que había sido quitada por el joven, quien todavía yacía inmóvil en el sillón. La escena era una típica de ver para casi cualquiera del castillo, y más estando en la temporada actual.

— ¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó Jeanne con una sonrisa fingida.

—Sí —contestó con la mayor sinceridad posible la mujer que ahora se hallaba cruzada de brazos y mirando con un odio muy notorio a los recién llegados. Las dos intercambiaron miradas; como siempre, el odio era mutuo.

La risa del único muchacho con una sonrisa, y que aún se encontraba sentado en el sillón, logró des-tensionar el ambiente, siendo correspondido por la sonrisa sincera del joven de cabello verde que había llegado con la Doncella. De esa manera los tres centraron su atención en el dueño del castillo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jeanne? —preguntó el muchacho que, aunque con una apariencia muy joven, tenía más experiencia que los presentes.

—Ren Tao —respondió simplemente ella, volviendo a retomar su expresión seria y sin emoción aparente.

— ¿No confías en él? —interrogó de repente la mujer que antes había estado cruzada de brazos pero que ahora caminaba hacia la mesa donde había una botella y un par de copas.

La vista de los dos seres, que aún parados delante de la puerta ya cerrada a sus espaldas, se detuvo en los gestos lentos y finos de la mujer. Sus manos tomaron delicadamente la botella, inclinándola sobre una copa, logrando que el líquido rojo se vertiera sobre ella. Luego realizó la misma acción en la otra. Seguidamente sujetó una de las copas entre los dedos; la del al lado la tomó con delicadeza y dio el primer sorbo. Se relamió los labios lentamente, saboreando el poco de líquido que le quedó en la comisura de los labios. Acto seguido, dio un par de pasos en dirección al sillón, donde entregó la copa al hombre sentado en él.

—Gracias —le dijo al tiempo que la rubia se sentaba a su lado y le besaba los labios, tomándose su tiempo para lamer poco a poco esa boca que conocía de memoria.

Los puños de Jeanne se apretaron levemente, sentía que estaba siendo ignorada, odiaba que se la menospreciara como sólo esos dos seres hacían. Mas se sentía impotente, no tenía poder sobre ellos, al contrario. Era una simple pieza más dentro de ese castillo. Por eso, a pesar de que deseaba abalanzarse sobre ellos y destrozarlos, más a ella que a él, decidió ocultar todo su odio en una sonrisa. Una simple sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia, que aparentaba alegría, que muchas veces había pasado por esperanzadora aunque le perteneciera a una mujer con un corazón de hierro.

En cuanto a joven que acompañaba a la Doncella, éste sólo se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared. Si bien no le molestaba que ellos manifestaran su amor delante de los demás miembros, le molestaba por sobremanera la hipocresía de quien estaba a su lado. Él la quería y muchas veces se había entregado a ella, había fingido caer en sus tramas sólo por hacerla feliz. Pero le era sincero, porque ella lo sabía, le molestaba que fuera tan falsa con todo el mundo y ocultara lo que siente. Tal vez con ese pensamiento se le escapó un suspiro, y flexionó su pierna, apoyando su pie en la pared de ladrillo donde estaba apoyado.

Cuando por fin sus labios se hubieron separado, los dos miraron a Jeanna. Ella con la misma expresión de superioridad y con una media sonrisa que podría haber crispado los nervios de cualquier otro ser que no fueran los presentes. Él tenía una sonrisa tranquila, no parecía muy perturbado por la situación, estaba más relajado de lo que ameritaban los acontecimientos. No obstante, los dos interpretaron el silencio de la Doncella de Hierro como una afirmación a la pregunta hecha anteriormente.

—Temo que no cumpla con su palabra —dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos sin cambiar esa sonrisa aparentemente inocente y convirtiendo su tono altanero en uno sumiso y casi angelical.

—Si tanto te preocupa —volvió a hablar la mujer rubia, llevándose la copa a los labios y bebiendo un poco, — ¿por qué no lo sigues?

— ¿Qué lo espiemos propone, Señora Anna? —habló el otro hombre al lado de Jeanne.

—Me parece una excelente idea —afirmó quien estaba sentado al lado de Anna y bebió un poco más. —Deberían seguirlo y asegurarse de que cumpla.

— ¿Qué?… Pero… Señor Yoh —dijo Jeanne buscando alguna excusa, que no pudo encontrar.

No le gustaba recibir órdenes, ella era consciente de lo que hacía, se consideraba completamente capaz de tomar decisiones por sí misma. Pero quizá no era tanto su enojo por lo que le mandaba a llevar a cabo Yoh Asakura, el dueño de ese castillo y actual líder y señor de los protegidos allí, así como también de todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Muchos aldeanos de los pueblos que rodeaban la fortaleza del castillo se habían doblegado ante él y le pedían ayuda cada vez que lo necesitaban.

Mas el enojo y frustración de la Doncella era por el hecho de que la idea original había sido maquinada por Anna Kyouyama, la mujer del jefe. Ella era muy parecida a Jeanne en muchos aspectos, era fría, calculadora, inteligente, sabía cómo actuar ante cada situación. Pero había un pequeño hecho que la hacía superior a ésta, o mejor dicho una gran habilidad, Anna había logrado cautivar el corazón de Yoh mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez Jeanne pudo captar la atención de los demás hombres del castillo. Para Anna, amar y ser amada era mucho más fácil que para Jeanne; Anna tenía sentimientos que pocas veces dejaba salir, mientras que Jeanne se ufanaba de no poseer ninguno.

—Bien —respondió finalmente la mujer de rojos ojos, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, sintiéndose nuevamente derrotada por esa otra mujer.

— ¿"Deberían" dijo, Señor Yoh? —preguntó de repente el otro muchacho, antes de marcharse detrás de la mujer que ahora les daba la espalda, pero que ante la pregunta decidió voltearse y esperar la respuesta.

—Sí, ustedes dos deberían ir —contestó con simpleza Yoh.

— ¿Yo y Lyserg? —dijo algo sobresaltada la muchacha, si bien no le molestaba el joven, pero le hubiera gustado ir ella sola en esa misión.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —volvió a decir el hombre de cabello castaño con una sonrisa que disimulaba muy bien su ligero enojo por que se le contradiga.

—Por mi parte no, Señor Yoh —contestó Lyserg.

—No, Señor Yoh —respondió Jeanne a regañadientes.

Así los dos dieron un par de pasos en dirección a la salida. Las puertas rechinaron levemente cuando fueron abiertas, sin embargo nadie se percató de ello, puesto que las mentes enturbiadas de los residentes de ese castillo estaban muy ocupadas.

—Suerte —les deseó Yoh levantando su copa en el aire y bebiendo lo que quedaba de ella de un solo trago. Después de ello reinó en la habitación una risita bastante irritante; inclusive para la mujer que estaba a su lado lo era. Era una risa que todos conocían y, a pesar de que era alegre y se la podría catalogar de estúpida, para muchos significaba terror, en especial para los enemigos que rondaban las noches, acechando con cada paso, destruyéndolo todo con facilidad.

Jeanne y Lyserg salieron del castillo con un aire bastante serio. La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, un resplandor que era visto como una señal de buen augurio por ambos. Intercambiaron miradas, aunque se sonrieron, por dentro estaban conscientes el uno del otro. Ella hubiera esperado ir sola, así las decisiones serían tomadas sólo por ella y nadie más, podría decidir qué hacer con Ren Tao si llegaba a no cumplir con su objetivo, pero con Lyserg sería distinto. Lyserg Diethel era un hombre conocido por tomar decisiones sabias y certeras, por no titubear, pero sobre todo por ser un pacifista y rechazar la muerte sin sentido de los suyos.

Por esas dos características era que Yoh Asakura casi siempre asignaba a esos dos para que hicieran las labores. Además de llevarse extrañamente bien, él sabía que se controlarían el uno al otro. Lyserg no dejarían que la falta de emoción aparente de ella hiciera que matara sin remordimiento alguno de los suyos; a su vez Jeanne no dejaría que los anhelos de paz del muchacho le impidieran hacer cumplir las normas al pie de la letra.

Lyserg elevó la cabeza y observó detenidamente el cielo. Le parecía muy hermoso, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio algo tan brillante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Luego contempló a Jeanne, sus ojos rojos resaltaban en medio de tanta oscuridad nocturna y la luminosidad de su piel y cabello.

— ¿Dónde se fue? —preguntó la Doncella en un tono dulce y con una sonrisa.

—Estoy en eso —respondió el otro mientras dirigía su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Con un sonido muy audible en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche, como el de dos diamantes colisionando, retiró de su bolsillo un hermoso cristal. Era trasparente, pero la luz lunar que se filtraba a través de éste lograba darle varias tonalidades. Con la forma de un rombo, sobre su punta más grande y baja tenía una suerte de argolla de metal que permitía que un hilo fino traspasara y sostuviera el espejo.

Tomó entre sus manos el hermoso objeto que fácilmente se lo podría confundir con una joya preciosa. Usando la punta contraria a la que estaba amarrada el hilo, la clavó en su mano, haciendo que una gota roja, similar al líquido de la botella que había quedado en el cuarto del castillo, rodara por su mano. Cuando lo retiró de su piel, éste estaba manchado con su sangre. De a poco el tejido comenzó a fundirse al cristal, esparciéndose por el interior hueco del mismo y dándole un aspecto carmín como el de un rosa. La herida abierta de la mano del joven se cerró con una rapidez descomunal, en cuestión de minutos ya no habría ni cicatriz de ella.

Acto seguido, Lyserg tomó el hilo atado al otro extremo y lo elevó delante suyo. Su dedo índice quedó enredado en el hilo, dejando que el péndulo de rojizo se balanceara libremente, mecido por el viento y derramando dos gotas de sangre en el suelo. Los ojos verde esmeralda se cerraron y los labios de chico se abrieron para pronunciar un par de palabras en un idioma antiguo que no fue comprendido por Jeanne. El péndulo osciló en círculo unos momentos y luego se detuvo apuntando en dirección norte.

—Fue por allá —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción el muchacho abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la mujer a su lado. Ésta le sonrió amablemente y dio un par de pasos en esa orientación. — ¿O me equivoco, Doncella?

Los dos compartieron miradas y sonrieron con complicidad. Sabían perfectamente que esa aparente amabilidad del otro era una simple máscara para ocultar la molestia de estar en ese momento uno al lado del otro, pero no se lo iban a comentar. Después de todo, la luna sólo podía indicar que su tiempo era limitado si querían atrapar a Ren Tao evitando llevar a cabo su misión.

—Claro que no, Lyserg —respondió Jeanne. Mas al instante de dar un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a dejar que el hombre la guiara hasta el Tao, sintió un escalofrío. No era frío, no era miedo, era intuición y sensación.

Un cosquilleo se apoderó de la mujer, haciendo que esa sonrisa falsa que siempre esbozaba se volviera más que verdadera. Reconocía esa sensación y más cuanto estiró su mano hacia el lugar que le había marcado el péndulo. Sus dedos sintieron el mismo cosquilleo que sintió todo su cuerpo, sólo que localizado en la yema, en la palma, en su mano. Era como si saboreara el aire con el simple tacto, estaba más que segura de que esa era la dirección correcta.

—Hay uno de _ellos_… —comunicó casi como un suspiro placentero.

— ¿Muy lejos? —preguntó el otro dando un par de pasos y colocándose al lado de la Doncella.

Ella se concentró más e inspiró profundamente. Fijó su vista entre los árboles, casi pudiendo ver a través de ellos. Su mente viajó hasta donde estaba el ser que ella había encontrado, viajó por entre las ramas, obviando a los animales que tristemente habían caído ante la presencia de esos seres, resbalando por las aguas del pequeño río que corría y marcaba el final del bosque, dando lugar a los pocos árboles del pie de monte. A medida que avanzaba por el terreno montañoso podía sentir cómo los árboles disminuían, cómo las cuevas se hacían cada vez más abundantes.

Atravesó la cadena rocosa que rodeaba una especie de microclima, un lugar donde el pasto sobraba y donde ni un árbol se asomaba, al contrario de las rocas. Algunas rocas eran tan grandes que podrían cubrir fácilmente a dos personas o más de ellas, algunas cubiertas de pasto o musgo por un lado, otras no. Sin embargo, apoyado en una de ellas estaba _él_, uno de _ellos._

Habiéndolo encontrado, dio un fuerte respingo, como si le hubiera caído agua fría. No le parecía extraño que fueran a encontrarse en ese lugar, pero le molestaba tener que atravesar esos territorios por donde, por lo general, ninguno pasaba. Mas sabía que no habría peligro alguno, de lo contrario jamás hubieran elegido ese sitio.

—Bastante… Pero no tardaremos en llegar —comunicó como respuesta a la pregunta de, ahora, compañero de misión y/o cacería.

Lyserg le sonrió con autosuficiencia. Quizá ella no confiaba en él, pero él sí en ella. Sabía que no se equivocaba, Ren Tao iba hacia el norte. Sabía que Jeanne no se equivocaba, uno de _ellos_ lo esperaba en el norte. Sólo a ese lugar podrían dirigirse, y si se les era posible, debían llegar antes que el muchacho, así estarían preparados para tomar medidas en caso de que Ren cambiara de opinión con respecto a su misión ahora asignada.

De esa manera los dos emprendieron el camino hacia el norte, donde habían deducido todo se iba a llevar a cabo. Estaban convencidos de que los vientos soplarían a su favor, estaban seguros de lo estaban por llevar a cabo y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros con el hecho de imaginar lo que estarían por ver o protagonizar.

– – –

**Nota final:** Ahí termina este prólogo, aunque creo que no voy a agregar algo más… excepto: dejen reviews, porfa ^^. Críticas, sugerencias, intuiciones, lo que sea que piensen que deba saber para mejorar y hacer más interesante la historia para ustedes. Mil y un gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo I

**Hola! Después de un tiempo, que no pensé que me tardaría en escribir el primer capítulo, paso a publicarlo :D. Me quedó más largo de lo que realmente hubiera querido ¬¬, pero se ve que no puedo hacer este tipo de cosas más cortas. Agradezco a quienes colocaron sus comentarios, realmente mil y un gracias! Espero nos leamos pronto y les guste este cap, LEAN LA ADVERTENCIA! NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE NADA!**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece es de Hiroyuki Takei, al igual que este "hermoso" ff está basado en la película Underword, (Inframundo en Latinoamerica) creada por Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux y Len Wiseman (o eso según la sabia wiki).

**Advertencias:** la siguiente historia contiene escenas que pueden ser perturbadoras para algunos lectores, se recomienda discreción (vieron que debían leerla? xD)

**Aclaraciones:** los que está en _kursiva_ son recuerdos, aunque creo que está de más aclararlo n.n'

– – –

**Capítulo I: Sangre, sudor y lágrimas**

Desesperación, ansiedad, cierta conmoción, una especie de transe provocado por la sensación de abstinencia. Algo falta, algo no está, hay algo que no puede satisfacer por sí mismo. El anhelo de esperanza aflora por toda su piel, volviendo su respiración en algo entrecortado y estremecedor. Un escalofrío a pesar de la calidez de la primavera, una silueta que de vez en cuando detiene su andar cual perro enjaulado para ver la prominencia de una luna resplandeciente.

El aire que surca entre las rocas provoca un silbido apenas audible, un leve susurro que le demuestra que está completamente solo. Siente otro escalofrío mientras sus ojos se centran en la hermosura del astro que no se aleja de él. Pide una oportunidad, sólo una más y quizá todo se acabará esa misma noche, pero algo está mal; y él lo sabe. Pero es un ser de palabra, no va a detenerse por ello.

Se apoya en la roca que tiene detrás de sí, tan grande que sobrepasa su estatura. No se atreve a marcharse, todavía piensa esperar aunque quizá no llegue a quien espera. Ya se le ha hecho tarde, ya no sabe qué hacer para calmarse. Teme que algo le haya pasado, no confía en los que están a su lado. Sabe que está en una suerte de encrucijada, de cual podría haberse librado fácilmente, pero no lo hizo.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró nuevamente la luna, cuya redondez no hace más que hacerla más hermosa. Un suspiro pesado y cargado de remordimiento y preocupación sale de sus labios. Quizás sí había sido una locura el haber ido a ese lugar. Mas estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría, confiaba en _él_.

Tan sólo unos buenos momentos atrás el escenario que vivía había sido distinto. Con un nuevo suspiro y mirando el suelo se sintió defraudado y desconcertado. Cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó aún más en la roca detrás de su espalda, no se iría, lo necesitaba.

_El fuego no sólo era hermoso de ver, la fundición de colores rojos y amarillentos, las chispas que de vez en cuando se dispersaban por el viento, las cenizas que iban quedando en el pequeño cuadrado destinado a la calefacción del lugar eran removidas de su sitio con una pala y colocadas debajo de una suerte de parrilla. Sobre ésta se situaba una jarra en cuyo interior se hallaba agua, aunque no herviría con rapidez, al menos servía para calentarla, introducirle algunas hierbas para darle sabor y beberla a gusto. _

_A su vez, mientras el agua alcanzaba el calor deseado, el fuego que ardía en un costado de la habitación, servía para calentar el cuerpo de la persona que estaba sentada en un pequeña silla de madera a la espera del líquido y entibiándose las manos heladas. Aunque durante el día el sol lograba entibiar su cuerpo, que por naturaleza permanecía frío, durante las noches incluso más cálidas, sufría de constantes temblores que atribuía a la falta de calidez de su sangre._

_El silencio de la casa era inconfundible, una cierta mala impresión se posó sobre la cabeza de la persona en la sala. Ella estaba más que segura de que algo iba a pasar, pero no precisamente a su persona. Logró escuchar un par de pasos detrás de sí, en medio de la afonía de esa noche los pasos silenciosos de la persona que con ella vivía eran muy audibles. Mas con un suspiro bajó la cabeza, sólo para esperar que le dirigiera la palabra, sin recibir nada de lo deseado._

— _¿A dónde vas? —preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, al tiempo se ponía de pie para ir por la palita que le ayudaba a colocar más brazas debajo de la jarra._

_Los pasos se detuvieron en seco detrás de la chica. Ésta sintió como los ojos de quien estaba detrás se clavaban en su espalda como si fueran dagas. Un suspiro se escuchó, mas no salió de la boca de quien retiraba las brazas y colocaba las mismas en el lugar deseado._

—_Vas a verlo, ¿verdad? —volvió a resonar la misma voz. Nuevamente no recibió ninguna respuesta, lo único que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta._

_Una corriente bastante fría para la época se coló entre la abertura, haciendo tiritar a la pequeña figura. Ésta última se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de golpe, impidiendo que el muchacho saliera._

—_Pilika muévete, por favor —habló el chico al notar que no podría salir estando ella en el medio._

— _¡No, Horokeu! —le respondió la niña. _

_Los dos compartieron miradas. Eran muy parecidos. Su cabello del color del cielo era el rasgo característico de ellos, mas también lo que más los diferenciaba; su estatura era similar, quizá él era unos pocos centímetros más alto; sin embargo eran muy diferentes. Los hermanos que se cuidaban el uno al otro, los que más se querían y mejor se llevaban, se peleaban constantemente durante esas épocas, donde solían notarse más las diferencias entre uno y otro._

_Pilika Usui se caracterizaba por una mirada penetrante y desafiante, capaz de intimidar a cualquier mortal. Su porte elegante y altanero muchas veces le hacían parecer unos años mayor a los que en realidad tenía. Cuando posaba las manos en su cadera y fruncía el seño, hasta su hermano mayor le obedecía. Pero en esta ocasión no era así. _

_Esos ojitos color zafiro estaban vidriosos, cubiertos por una capa acuosa, siendo el fruto de la situación desesperante por la que pasaba. Todo habría seguido con normalidad, o al menos en su sentido de la normalidad, si _él_ no hubiera aparecido. En esos momentos se sentía pequeña frente a su hermano, sentía que su mirada podía romper sus huesos y destrozarla como a un simple tronco. _

—_Por favor, no vayas —le dijo en un susurró al tiempo que bajaba un poco la mirada haciendo que ésta se centrara en el pecho desnudo del muchacho._

—_Tengo que ir —contestó posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, con una seguridad que no logró trasmitirle. _

_De inmediato las lágrimas estallaron en los ojos de la joven y rodaron por sus mejillas desembocando en el piso. Un gemido ahogado se filtró por su garganta, logrando que más gotas de agua salada corrieran por su rostro._

—_Es peligroso —le volvió a decir, eran las únicas palabras que le salían en esos momentos. El llanto de a poco se le fue incrementando, deseaba abrazar a su hermano y retenerlo allí, pero era consiente de que en ese estado no soportaría contra la fuerza del chico._

_Volvió a sollozar y cubrió su rostro con las manos, intentando secar en vano las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos y le nublaban la vista. Su sorpresa fue sentir los brazos poderosos de su hermano aprisionándola en un cálido abrazo que poco logró calmarla. Horokeu no daba muchas muestras de afecto en esas épocas, tal vez por eso era que tuvo que alejarlo, temiendo un poco por su integridad física._

—_Todo estará bien —le aseguró mientras la movía hacia un costado y avanzaba un paso para tomar la puerta nuevamente. —Te lo prometo Pilika —dijo con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. —Regreso pronto —habló antes de cerrarla detrás de sí. _

_Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Pilika, quien se sentía impotente ante la actitud de su hermano. Comenzó a llorar más y más fuerte, no podía parar la angustia que sentía, simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo, manchando su ya roto vestido. Mientras los sollozos de ella resonaban en medio del silencio de la noche, el agua de la jarra comenzaba a salirse por los bordes de la misma y a desparramarse, tal y como se desparramaban en el suelo las gotas de agua salada._

_Las calles solitarias y la iluminación de la luna era lo único que amparaba las pisadas de aquel joven que andaba a paso lento. Casas se erguían a su lado. Sintiéndose completamente protegidos en esas noches, pero con el miedo de salir de las mismas, los aldeanos no pensaban que su mayor peligro era el vecino más alegre y servicial de toda la aldea. Unas cuántas zancadas más y llegaría al final del pueblo. _

_Alrededor del conjunto de hogares, un bosque bastante denso se hallaba. Un bosque que conocía de principio a fin, como si hubiera vivido en él. Conocía sus aromas, sus formas, sus seres. No obstante era consciente de la extensión de semejante espacio, por lo que sabía de antemano los peligros que significaba ese encuentro. Mas las ansias eran mucho más poderosas que su sentido común. Había decidido que, por esa noche, sus instintos iban a ser quienes lo guíen, sólo esperaba no equivocarse._

Sonidos le hicieron estar en alerta. Las hojas que se mecían por el viento, las hojas de los arbustos que eran movidos por animales pequeños no hacían ese ruido. Pasos a su lado, pasos a su derecha, alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaba. A pesar de tomar un estado de alerta, alejarse de la roca y caminar en dirección al ruido, al reconocer el olor y el sonido, tan perfectamente audible que únicamente podía pertenecer a un ser que desea ser encontrado, se tranquilizó.

En poco tiempo vio salir completamente una silueta relativamente pequeña, delgada incluso debajo de la ropa que traía, ágil a pesar de hacer ruido con sus pasos. Ojos dorados como el oro brillaron por la luz que la luna emitía sobre ellos. Esos mismos ojos que se abrieron grandes cuando contemplaron la gran figura de quien estaba frente a él. Músculos, aunque no prominentes, marcados y notorios por el simple hecho de no ser ocultos por ninguna prenda. Marcas de cicatrices, de sus batallas anteriores, de sus derrotas, de sus victorias, casi podía saber el origen de esas marcas que se extendían por todo su torso.

—Ren —dijo en un susurro quien, después de tanto tiempo de espera, por fin veía al ser que tanto deseaba.

—Horokeu —comentó el otro al mismo tiempo, sin poder despegar su vista de ese cuerpo que tanto le atraía.

Los dos se acercaron más, logrando el suficiente espacio como para que sus manos se lograran extender y tocar. Entrelazaron sus dedos en una suerte de ritual para conocer, para palpar la piel ajena. De a poco sus manos fueron recorriendo el brazo del otro, inclusive debajo de la ropa. Esa piel suave y marcada, cual tela especial, una tela que pocos de su _raza_ podrían tocar y saborear como ellos lo hacían. Sus cuerpo comenzaron a acercarse, siendo casi obligados por las manos de sus dueños, quienes como si tuvieran mente propia buscaban más y más piel que tocar.

—Pensé que no vendrías —habló Horokeu una vez su rostro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rostro del Tao.

—Tenemos que hablar —le respondió Ren buscando guardar distancia, buscando que su cuerpo no sucumbiera ante el deseo.

Ignorando la otra mano del joven que se afirmaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, que buscaba alejarlo, como si quisiera recuperar el oxígeno, Horokeu inclinó su cabeza y atrapó esos labios con los suyos. Sin siquiera recibir una aceptación, moviéndose por las emociones, el muchacho siguió besando a quien tanto había esperado. Usando su lengua logró abrir la boca de Ren e introducirla, incluso contra la voluntad de éste. Recorrió esa boca con una pasión que hacía mucho no sentía, mordiendo sus labios intentando moderarse y no dañarlos. Como una suerte de juego, pasaba esa lengua por ese par de colmillos que todavía tenían sabor a sangre. Era como jugar con fuego, como si estuviera lamiendo dos espadas.

Sintiéndose acorralado, estando a merced de _é_l, que ya le había aprisionado con las manos. Le había tomado por la cintura y juntado lo suficiente para que su lengua pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con su boca. Con el ruido que oía dentro de su mente, le era imposible resistirse, Ren se dejó llevar, dejó que el otro diera varios pasos hacia atrás, y lo llevase a donde quisiera. Sentía esa lengua dentro de su boca, pero las constante incitaciones a morderle le hicieron caer en cuanta de lo que hacía.

De un solo empujón, usando ambas manos que estaban aprisionadas entre su pecho y el de Horokeu, logró apartarlo, o mejor expresado, apartarse y terminar con ese beso sofocante y demandante. Sintió como un hilillo de sangre corrió por su labio inferior, que había sido sujetado por los dientes del muchacho y al jalar lo habían roto. Contempló a su alrededor, una roca se hallaba contra la espalda de joven de cabellos celestes, sintió una leve sensación de privacidad a pesar de saber donde estaba.

Vio directamente los ojos de quien tenía en frente, vio directamente el deseo que sentía, la necesidad pedida a gritos con esa mirada oscura y profunda. Hipnotizado por esa oscuridad que asomaba por las pupilas, dejó que el chico se volviera a acercar a su cuerpo peligrosamente.

Horokeu movido por el embriagante sabor que todavía permanecía en sus labios, viendo ese pequeño río rojo que corría por el mentón hasta perderse por el cuello o caer cual gotita sobre el suelo, se acercó a Ren. Ladeó la cabeza, ubicando su nariz en el cuello, oliendo ese aroma inconfundible, pasando la lengua por esa piel cuyo sabor le enloquecía y rozando sus labios en esa nuca que le tentaba. Su respiración se agitaba y sabía que el aire cálido que emanaba de su boca enloquecía al otro.

—Tenemos que hablar —volvió a decir el Tao, intentando no reaccionar ante la fuerte urgencia del chico, pero moviendo su cabeza y dejándole espacio para que siguiera con lo que hacía.

—Después —le dijo entre suspiros y besándole con más intensidad esa parte de piel que Ren le cedía a su antojo.

Un gemido salió de los labios del chico de dorados ojos, un gemido que de nuevo detonó su alerta. Estaba dejándolo actuar, si lo dejaba después no podría llevar a cabo su misión. No podía permitirle seguir por más que el placer le inundara.

— ¡No! —dijo cuidándose de no gritar mientras se alejaba de Horokeu y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El chico bajó su cabeza y buscó normalizar su respiración, sentía cómo el sudor había comenzado a correr por su cuerpo y los latidos veloces de su corazón. Por más que le gustara, no podía dejarse llevar, su vida y las vidas que eran más importantes estaban en juego, si debía sacrificar su amor lo haría o al menos eso debía de pensar, pero habiendo compartido un cuerpo en algún momento, no podría hacerlo.

Sumido en su mente, en su corazón, en todo su cuerpo, no pudo oponer resistencia al jalón que le proporcionó la mano que lo aprisionó del brazo y lo colocó con la espalda pegada a la roca. Recién cuando el golpe contra la superficie irregular de la formación impactó contra su espalda notó el agarre en su brazo izquierdo. Como acto reflejo elevó su mano derecha y le intentó empujar nuevamente, siendo impedido esto por la otra mano de Horokeu que le aprisionó con fuerza.

—Debemos hablar… ahora, idiota —volvió a decir Ren, intentando que sus deseos no se trasluzcan en su voz.

—Después, Ren… —repitió le muchacho acercando su rostro al del otro y volviendo a oler esa esencia que deseaba. Luego intentó juntar sus labios una vez más.

—No, Horokeu —contestó moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado, negándole sus labios.

—Oh, Ren… Después hablamos, te lo prometo —le dijo con una voz casi susurrante, acercando sus labios al oído del muchacho. —Sabes que quieres ahora… después hablaremos, haremos lo que quieras, pero ahora… necesito otra cosa…

—No todo se trata de ti —comentó volteando su cabeza y mirándole. Estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir cada detalle de su rostro, pudo delimitar sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo miraban con una lujuria inmedible, casi irracional, sólo le pedían que cediera, sólo debía seguir lo que su propio cuerpo le pedía.

—Cierto —afirmó con una sonrisa, quizá fue ese el simple gesto con el que Ren ya dejó de escuchar a su mente. La sonrisa que él tenía, esa sonrisa que nadie le había dedicado en mucho tiempo, ese gesto tan común pero que pocas veces él veía con detenimiento, siempre le cautivaba con una sonrisa, con _esa_ sonrisa. —Pero lo veo en tus ojos.

Sin soltar el agarre que mantenía en las manos del Tao, Horokeu se fue acercando un poco más. Su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más y más baja, como susurros salían de sus labios palabras arrastradas que prácticamente rogaban porque le correspondiera. El aliento del muchacho estampaba contra la cara del joven de tez pálida, haciendo que éste respirara con mayor dificultad e inhalara ese aliento tan familiar. Su labio tembló ligeramente por la impresión que le provocaba ese rostro y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que sólo él podía hacerle sentir.

—Muérdeme —le dijo el Usui sin cambiar el tono de su voz y aflojando levemente sus manos —. Sé que quieres… muérdeme… pruébame… bébeme —hablaba y entre cada palabra lamía los labios y las mejillas del Tao.

Ren escuchaba esas palabras como si fueran la misma súplica de su cuerpo. Su voz resonaba en su cabeza, haciendo eco, como si fueran pronunciadas a gritos a pesar de estar siendo como susurros. Ya no pensaba, ya no sentía ni siquiera el viento leve que corría por su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por los ojos de Horokeu. Sólo podía contemplarle, acercarse y olerlo como él había hecho, su sangre ya hirviendo por la ansiedad se podía percibir en el aire.

Con un movimiento rápido, el Tao juntó sus labios con los de su acompañante. Ambos se correspondieron mutuamente. Sus lenguas danzaron, frotándose, entremezclándose, saboreándose. Aprovechando la aceptación plena que tenía por parte de su chico, Horokeu cedió en el agarre que mantenía en sus manos. Comenzó a recorrer sus brazos por encima de la ropa, deseando tocar esa piel tan suave y blanca como la misma nieve.

Cuando sus manos, llegó hasta el cuello del atuendo y luego descendieron, desabrochando cada botón. Mientras aferraba con una mordida los labios de Ren y éste le lamía casi con brutalidad, el Usui fue desprendiendo su abrigo negro, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Pasó sus manos por él con una lentitud y suavidad digna de quien sabe degustar con sus dedos. Palpó cada rincón descubierto del chico, mientras sentía como ambos iban cambiando su forma.

Dentro de la boca de Ren se fueron haciendo más notorios los colmillos, esos caninos que sólo se hacían más grandes que los humanos cuando la voluntad del ser se los permite. Sus uñas se hicieron largas y afiladas, como si fueran las garras de caza de un murciélago, curvándose levemente hacia el final de la puntiaguda punta. Sus ojos, aunque cerrados por la acción del beso, presentaba un amarillo más profundo, pero sus pupilas no tenían un cambio significativo. Sólo demostraban la visión pobre que presentaban todos los de su clase, es decir, de los _vampiros_.

Siendo no ajeno a los cambios que presentaba Ren, el cuerpo de Horokeu, ya de por sí más grande y portentoso, también comenzó a manifestarse como el _licántropo_ que es. Sus músculos se hicieron más pronunciados, el vello también fue creciéndole con un sonido extraño que no podría compararse con nada. Los dientes se hicieron más grandes y puntiagudos, diseñados para cortar y arrancar pedazos de carne de las presas. Su pelo creció levemente, siendo le cabello negro que sobresalía debajo de su banda quien causara tal acción. Finalmente sus pupilas se dilataron y acentuaron en medio del gris oscuro que formaba el iris. Sus sentidos de la vista, el olfato y el oído se hicieron más significativos.

A pesar del casi brusco cambio que presentaba el cuerpo del _lycan_, su transformación no estaba completa. Siendo en ese momento un híbrido, más fuerte que un humano común, pero más débil que un licántropo en su transformación lobo completa. Y es que aunque su mente esté completamente nublada por la lujuria e instintos despertados por la luna llena, su subconsciente le impedía volverse un lobo completo siendo un impedimento para llegar al clímax con Ren Tao, su actual presa.

Con una última mordida a la lengua de su ahora acompañante, Ren se separó del Usui. Las respiraciones agitadas a la vez que sus mentes ya habían dejado de titubear y sus cuerpos se habían impuesto a toda necesidad. En ese momento la misión del vampiro quedó en el pasado, puesto que sin un control perfecto, la naturaleza bestial y/o animal tomaría las riendas de cada movimiento y pensamiento. Lo mismo pasaba con los licántropos, en especial las noches de luna llena. Pero Horokeu iba decidido a saciarse completamente, por lo que no oponía ni un poco de resistencia.

Con un movimiento casi desesperado, el Tao se terminó de quitar el abrigo negro que ya desprendido no presentaba obstáculo para las manos del lycan. La ropa cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico, como el de muchas espadas chocando entre sí, o chocando contra una roca, en este caso la roca que tenía detrás de su espalda. No obstante el sonido no fue significativo para Horokeu, puesto que siendo Ren un miembro del ejército de Yoh Asakura era de esperarse que estuviera armado.

Los dos volvieron a acercar sus rostros, como si se estuvieran examinando con la mirada. Olieron el aroma del otro, se degustaron cual dulce mangar, estaban atentos a los movimientos contrarios como acechando a su presa. Finalmente fue el vampiro quien decidió escuchar completamente a su subconsciente que, alimentado por las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, se decidió a satisfacer sus necesidades. Inclinó su cabeza encontrando el cuello de Horokeu, éste no alcanzó a sentir la respiración en su nuca que sintió un dolor punzante.

Los colmillos de Ren se clavaron en la piel del licántropo, haciendo que emitiera un grito de dolor que a sus oídos le pareció el grito más excitante que alguna vez escuchó. Cuando retiró su boca, observó como las heridas quedaron plasmadas en ese cuello por el que moriría con tal de probarlo nuevamente, y de ellas manaban chorritos de sangre que a sus ojos salían tan lentamente y corrían como río por la piel. Con desesperación, comenzó a lamer ese líquido rojo, tan dulce, tan embriagante y a la vez tan agrio.

La desesperación y la distracción hicieron que ambos cayeran al suelo, hundiéndose en el pasto como si éste les hiciera un lugar. Ren encima de Horokeu comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo bien formado, clavando sus garras en la piel del muchacho mientras seguía lamiendo y saboreando la sangre que de sus heridas emergía. Los gemidos que iban entre el dolor y el placer salían de la boca del lycan al tiempo que recorría con sus manos la espalda de su acompañante.

Muy pronto las garras del vampiro rasgaron la piel y abrieron surcos más profundos por donde la sangre se dejaba escapar con suma rapidez. Su pecho quedó cubierto de rojo, el líquido salía tan rápido como los gritos y gruñidos de su dueño, sin dar tiempo a que la boca de quien le provocaba pudiera lamer y limpiarlo. La excitación hacía que la adrenalina corriera por ambos cuerpos, desatando la bestialidad con que en ese momento se degustaban.

Tras unos minutos en los que el placer y el dolor se mezclaban en una armonía digna de ser presenciada por ambos seres, Ren despegó su boca de esa piel enrojecida donde las heridas ya no sangraban pero todavía no se curaban debido a la saliva de vampiro que se había adentrado en ellas. La respiración agitada y la boca de la cual pendía un hilillo de sangre, con esa imagen se topó el Usui cuando contempló al joven que se erguía sobre él. Su excitación, aunque ya grande, llegó a su límite sintiendo la necesidad entre sus piernas crecer más conforme el pecho de joven se movía.

El dolor quedó atrás cuando Horokeu empujó al vampiro, tirándolo al suelo y colocándose sobre él. La poca lucidez que le quedaba al Tao le advirtió que ese sujeto con el que se encontraba estaba muy lejos de ser amable con él. De un tirón el Usui se deshizo de los pantalones y ropa interior que cubrían el cuerpo que deseaba. Ren le sujetó las manos, siempre había sido dominante sobre él, odiaba que lo sometieran, pero detenerse no estaba en los planes del lobo. Con un solo movimiento le sujetó las muñecas y las colocó con fuerza en el suelo, a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Una sonrisa casi perversa se dibujó en los labios de licántropo, provocando el forcejeo por parte del otro. Nunca había sentido miedo de tener sexo con alguien, nunca en los años que llevaba, pero en esa ocasión un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin embargo, esa misma sensación que le aterraba le excitaba a la vez. Nuevamente el dolor y el placer convergían creando una sensación que encantaba a ambos.

Horokeu se inclinó sobre el pecho desnudo del joven, comenzó a morderlo con una suavidad extraña, como intentando probar qué tan suave era su piel. De a poco las mordidas se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes, sacado gemidos de esos labios manchados de sangre. Los gemidos se fueron haciendo más enérgicos a medida que sentía que los dientes se le enterraban más hondo en su piel. Finalmente sintió como era desgarrada con una brutalidad más que bestial. El grito que salió de sus labios resonó alrededor, haciendo eco en las rocas, alertando a los pocos animales que pudieran estar cerca.

Un pedazo de carne de vampiro terminó entre los dientes del lycan, probando y saboreando, no pudo detener su necesidad allí. Continuó mordiendo el pecho de Ren mientras éste de a poco dejaba de forcejear, aceptando que se dejaría hacer. Las mordidas si bien fueron más moderadas que las anteriores, no dejaban de arrancar pedacitos pequeños de carne y sacar gemidos profundos. Manchas rojas y moradas se fueron esparciendo por toda la piel blanca de un vampiro que, ya rendido, ni siquiera se reveló contra las dolorosas muestras de afecto y deseo.

La respiración agitada y la aceleración de su corazón hicieron que Horokeu se detuviera y soltara las manos del Tao. Recién en ese instante el vampiro se percató de que podía sentir la fricción creada por la erección de su compañero y la propia, tan absorto estaba en el dolor que no se había dado cuenta de la reacción que éste había causado en su cuerpo. Nuevamente se centró en la mirada del lycan, que se había movido un poco para quitarse las pocas prendas que le quedaban. Con sólo observar ese par de ojos comprendió que ya no soportaba tanta demora y no iba a soportar más.

—E… espera…Horokeu… —dijo con el hilo de voz que le permitía la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ignorando cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ren, el muchacho se acomodó entre sus piernas, agachándose y contemplando con lujuria ese cuerpo que tantas emociones despertaba. Colocó una de las piernas del vampiro en su hombro mientras que, ayudándose con sus piernas y cadera, abría levemente la otra, acto seguido colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del chico. Sin pensarlo, sin prepararlo, movido por un instinto animal, Horokeu empujó su miembro dentro del cuerpo de Tao, penetrándolo con rudeza y sacando un grito de dolor por parte de éste.

Un gemido de puro placer surgió de entre los labios del Usui, quien en busca de más sensaciones de las que ya sentía, comenzó a mover su cadera en un vaivén tan desesperado y apasionado como brutal y salvaje. El chico bajo él, si bien no se negaba, sentía fuertes dolores que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, gritando y gimiendo eran las únicas manifestaciones de ese dolor, pero fueron pasadas por alto.

Los movimientos, aunque toscos, de a poco se fueron haciendo más y más placenteros. No era porque Hororkeu se apiadara del cuerpo ya lastimado de Ren, sino porque éste ya se había acostumbrado a la brutalidad con que era tratado. Comprendía que era la luna llena, pero le hubiera encantado que no se dejara llevar tan fácilmente. Pasados unos instante, eternos, de sentir ese miembro dentro, de escuchar esos gemidos salir de su boca y la de su amante, de sentir cómo las embestidas se hacían cada vez más profundas hasta tocar ese punto que había descubierto le hacía sentir un placer inmenso, no lo pudo resistir.

Con un grito, porque ya los gemidos habían sido demasiados, Ren llegó a un orgasmo, derramándose en el abdomen de Horokeu. El líquido blancuzco se mezcló con el sudor que cubría ambos cuerpos, haciendo del contacto algo más pegajoso de lo que se hubieran imaginado. La respiración del Tao, aunque muy agitada denotaba un cierto alivio, como si se hubiera descargado, algo que casi era así.

Casi como una respuesta involuntaria, después de unas cuantas embestidas más, todas igual de profundas y salvajes que antes, el muchacho también llegó al clímax, derramándose en el interior de Ren. Un gemido de placer acompañó la acción de Horokeu, mientras que un gemido de dolor llegó unos segundos después de la eyaculación. Para el vampiro ese simple acto sólo hizo que cayera en cuenta del daño que el lycan había logrado en su interior. El semen se fundía con la sangre de sus heridas, adentrándose levemente en ellas, como alguna vez la saliva del otro había hecho en las de su pecho.

Ante los gritos de dolor que salían de la boca del vampiro, o quizá como una simple reacción a haber tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte, Horokeu dejó de moverse, aunque no por eso retiró su miembro del interior de Ren. Éste último, como una suerte de reflejo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, el cual podía catalogar con la viva sensación de verter alcohol en una herida profunda logrando un ardor bastante fuerte, empezó a alejarse.

Ren colocó los codos en le suelo y, ayudándose con todo su cuerpo, comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Su respiración agitada resonaba en los atentos oídos del licántropo quien no se movía, no le impidió nada, por su mente pesaba un debate que se le presentaba cada noche de luna llena. El cuerpo del vampiro era tan deseable que el hecho de alejarse de él se le hacía imposible, mientras que por otro lado estaba consciente de que le estaba lastimando y no deseaba eso. Por eso mismo estaba prácticamente ausente cuando fue el mismo Tao quien se alejó de Horokeu, haciendo que su miembro salga del interior del primero.

En cuando se sintió libre de esa suerte de presión entre sus piernas, el muchacho se sentó levemente y dando la espalda a quien era su amante en ese momento. Aunque su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad, logró normalizarse lo suficiente como para buscar con la vista su ropa. Lamentablemente, la contemplación de su espalda significó el triunfo de la bestia en la mente del licántropo, quien sin dudarlo un segundo más se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Ren en cuanto lo vio intentando ponerse de pie.

Con un empujó tan fuerte que logró tirarlo al piso, Horokeu se acercó de nuevo al Tao. Éste último se encontraba tan débil por las heridas que se extendían no sólo por fuera sino por dentro de su cuerpo que no pudo oponer resistencia y terminó con la mejilla contra el piso. La tierra se adentró en sus lesiones del pecho, haciendo que el proceso de cicatrización se hiciera más lento aún y que el dolor se prolongara por más tiempo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le dijo el Usui al oído, con una voz que sonaba a un largo gruñido.

Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, se sintió nervioso de repente y el pánico le atacó más cuando sintió el miembro del lycan golpear uno de sus muslos con cierta torpeza. Comenzó a moverse con desesperación, buscando evitar que el muchacho tomara el control de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como quería. Las manos de Ren fueron apresadas por las de Horokeu, imposibilitando movimientos.

A pesar de estar en desventaja, tanto por la ubicación como por el estado de su cuerpo, Ren siguió prestaba batalla e impidiéndole una nueva penetración. No obstante, por su mente la idea de que esa podría ser la última vez que viera a Horokeu Usui, la última vez que sintiera su cuerpo, la última vez que escuchara su voz, le hizo dudar sobre si dejarse o no. Por más que estaba siendo el encuentro más violento que hubiera tenido en toda su vida, comprendía las acciones del licántropo y las justificaba, esa podría ser la última vez. Su cuerpo se movió más lentamente cuando nuevamente la misión que se le había impuesto regresó a su cabeza como preocupación principal.

Pasados unos segundos casi eternos, Ren dejó de moverse. Por su mente pasaba la idea de que si lograba odiar a ese licántropo, si lograba recordarlo como el monstruo que le había lastimado, tal vez llevar a cabo la misión se le haría más sencillo. Esa mínima esperanza le hizo quedarse quieto y abrir las piernas, sólo esperando odiar a Horokeu después de eso. Sin embargo, no lograba ocultar su nerviosismo. Se consolaba pensando que sólo debía esperar unos segundos, quizá el lycan no tarde tanto, tal vez lo dejaría… Lamentablemente un fuerte dolor le interrumpió los pensamientos y la respiración por unos dos o tres segundos.

Cuando notó que por fin dejaba de forcejear, aunque no aflojó el agarre que aún después de penetrarlo mantenía, no pudo resistir sus impulsos. Ya su cerebro, si bien no reaccionaba ante las constantes muestra de desaprobación del vampiro, entendía que no debería de estar haciendo eso, mas sus impulsos bestiales eran demasiado fuertes. Tampoco notaba cómo el cuerpo de Ren se debilitó hasta tal punto de volver a tomar su forma original, es decir, Ren volvió a adoptar la forma humana. Mientras que la apariencia de lobo se fue acentuando en Horokeu.

Con un aullido bastante sonoro para un humano pero poco agudo para un licántropo, el lycan embistió fuertemente al Tao, sacando un grito de dolor. No por eso se detuvo, aceleró el vaivén de su cadera, logrando más gemidos lastimeros provenir de la garganta del que estaba abajo. Simplemente no deseaba detenerse; la luna llena iluminaba la silueta del Usui sacando completamente su miembro y volviéndolo a introducir en la cavidad ya lastimada de Ren. Muy pronto las palabras casi suplicantes del vampiro se entremezclaron con los gemidos de placer del de cabellos más negros que celestes.

Se mantuvieron de esa manera por unos minutos, Ren apretó la tierra con sus manos, sintiendo como el miembro del Usui salía y entraba. Pudo sentir como eyaculó dos o tres veces en su interior, el ardor logró sacarle una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla y cayó al suelo. Los aullidos acompañaban cada vez que dejaba salir su esencia. Con esos sonidos resonando en su oído, el vampiro se arrepintió completamente por encontrarse con un licántropo en luna llena, o peor, en la luna llena de la temporada de apareamiento.

El astro en el cielo era el principal causante del estado de Horokeu Usui, dado que si bien lo licántropos eran famosos por ser muy buenos amantes, la luna llena les permitía llegar a una erección y un posterior orgasmo varias veces durante un mismo encuentro sexual. Así como también, durante esta temporada que apenas duraba tres semanas, su lado animal tomaba el control de su cuerpo más fácilmente, incrementando su fuerza y reduciendo su capacidad cognitiva. A algunos vampiros puros les ocurre lo mismo, lamentablemente Ren Tao no era uno de ellos, quizá podría haberle prestado más batalla. Igualmente, ambas razas, por el simple hecho de tener una parte humana en sus genes, pueden procrear en otras épocas del año.

Pasados algunos momentos, cuando Horokeu terminó más que sudado y con las heridas sangrantes de su pecho más que abiertas por sus propios bruscos movimientos, se quedó quieto sobre Ren. Respiró pausadamente y su cuerpo se fue haciendo más humano a medida que el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Cuando por fin sintió un fuerte alivio en su ser, cuando ya no había ningún deseo que desahogar, cayó en cuenta del cuerpo que temblaba debajo suyo. Por eso, se inclinó sobre él, mas no quitó su miembro del interior del muchacho y se apoyó en su espalda.

El Tao respiró y sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía como si sus muñecas fueran a estallar por la presión ejercida en ellas y los dolores le invadían el cuerpo, mas un suspiro apenas audible salió de sus labios cuando sintió el cuerpo del licántropo recargarse sobre él con la suavidad que había conocido antes de esa noche. Una suerte de alivio le invadió, si bien no le calmaba en absoluto sentirlo todavía dentro de sí, sabía que ya había acabado todo. No había sido muy placentero, tampoco había dado su consentimiento, pero nuevamente comprendía la situación por la que pasaba el lycan. No obstante, el enojo por haberlo sometido de esa manera le invadió tan rápido como lo escuchó hablar.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —le comenzó a decir al oído, en un tono de voz que, pese a denotar cansancio, era muy normal. Ren no le respondió inmediatamente, debido a que apenas sí podía comprender el porqué de todo. —Oh, ¿estás temblando? —volvió a hablar el Usui, su voz fue percibida entre burlesca y divertida, lo que hizo estallar en cólera al vampiro.

— ¡Quítate ya! —le gritó el Tao a todo pulmón y moviendo sus manos para que le soltara las muñecas.

El grito le sobresaltó de manera que lo primero que hizo fue soltarlo para después erguirse y caer en cuenta de su entorno. Miró alrededor, el pasto abundaba a su alrededor, los árboles se mecían por la suave briza que ni siquiera había notado, sobre su cabeza la luna más grande que había visto en un buen tiempo se mostraba esplendorosa, y dajo su cuerpo el de Ren temblaba fuertemente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin saber qué decir exactamente y acariciándolo con suavidad.

— ¡¿Tú qué mierda crees?! —le gritó el Tao sin poder soportar más la presión sobre si. — ¡Te dije que ya bastardo! ¡Sólo quítate, hijo de perra! —siguió gritándole mientras le insultaba varias veces más.

—Pero… Ren… yo —siguió hablando. Se había puesto más que nervioso y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

— ¡Ya! —volvió a gritarle, haciendo que su voz haga eco en las montañas que les rodeaban.

Esta vez Horokeu decidió obedecerle sin objetar o decir palabra alguna. Únicamente bajó la cabeza y se movió hacia atrás, haciendo que Ren hiciera una mueca que trasmitía un fuerte malestar. Cuando el vampiro estuvo libre del lycan, también tomó distancia de éste último. El Tao se sentó dándole la espalda al Usui, al tiempo que buscaba normalizar su respiración y ordenar su mente. Sin embargo se sintió frustrado, no había logrado odiar a ese muchacho, sólo estaba enojado y dolorido, pero estaba determinado a cumplir con su misión, no podía regresar al castillo sin cumplirla.

La vista que tenía del chico no le gustó para nada. Su espalda estaba más que brillante por el sudor que por ella se expandía, quizá si sólo hubiera sido eso no se habría sentido tan mal, pero una gota de sangre resbalaba por su hombro y caía por esa espalda que tanto placer le había dado arruinó todo. Inspeccionó su cuerpo con la vista, sin animarse a moverse ni un centímetro, pudo notar como de entre las piernas del vampiro salía un líquido rojizo. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, eso lo había hecho él, su semen se había mezclado con la sangre de Ren. De sólo imaginar el dolor que éste estaba sintiendo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y la culpa le atacó como si fuera una fiera embravecida.

El Tao buscó con la vista su ropa, pero no estaba dentro de su rango de visión. No quería moverse con tal de que el semen del licántropo no se adentrara más en sus heridas, aunque eso sería imposible. Para poder encontrar su ropa debía de voltearse, debido a que había quedado entre él y Horokeu. Mas tampoco deseaba mirar a ese ser, estaba muy enfadado y sentía como de sus ojos una fastidiosa gota amenazaba con salir. Todavía le temblaba el cuerpo, su tensión nerviosa había logrado disparar movimientos involuntarios, incluso le costaba mover los dedos con facilidad.

Cuando Ren estuvo a punto de ceder finalmente y voltearse para tomar su ropa, vio como una mano se la extendía, por eso fue que giró su cabeza y lo contempló. Parado a su lado, esta vez con sólo el pecho descubierto, puesto que tenía colocado su pantalón, estaba Horokeu Usui. Le extendía su ropa con una mano y miraba hacia otro lado. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, incluso su estómago se retorcía del sólo hecho de pensar que había hecho algo tan feo. Con dificultad el vampiro tomó su pantalón y topa interior, mas esperó a que el licántropo se moviera de su lado para vestirse tranquilo.

Horokeu se apoyó en la roca que estaba detrás, la roca donde todo había comenzado y donde aún estaba tirado el abrigo que el Tao había traído. El Usui pensó que también debía de pasárselo, pero en cuanto se percató de que el muchacho ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia donde estaba, prefirió no moverse y no decir nada. La mirada de Ren reflejaba enojo, y así se sentía, con sólo mirar al lycan bastó para que éste bajara la cabeza.

—Ren… —le llamó una vez éste hubo tomado y colocado su abrigo. No recibió una respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que le escuchaba, por lo que siguió hablando. — ¿Estás enojado?

— ¿Tú que piensas, idiota? —le contestó sin mirarlo.

Un segundo de silencio les invadió. El sonido del viento chocaba contra sus cuerpos, las gotas de sangre resbalaban por su piel y el dolor físico y emocional les calaba los huesos, desgarrando cada víscera que tuvieran intacta.

—Que tienes derecho a lastimarme —respondió Horokeu acercándose con la cabeza gacha, casi como un signo de sumisión y arrepentimiento.

Ren sólo lo miraba acercarse, lentamente, cada paso siendo escuchado por sus oídos con una claridad que incluso a él le sorprendía. Estaba en cierta forma molesto con el Usui, deseaba destrozarlo e irse de ese lugar para no volver a verlo en mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de ceder ante la misión que se le había impuesto, pero todavía no sentía el odio suficiente hacia él como para cumplirla sin remordimientos.

A pesar de las dudas y de sus emociones contradictorias, el Tao deslizó su mano en el bolsillo interno de la parte de atrás de su abrigo negro, con el disimulo suficiente como para que Horokeu no lo notara. Dentro de este compartimento, donde los vampiros del ejército guardaban las armas más difíciles de usar o bien de fabricar, se hallaba una daga cuya empuñadura poseía los más exquisitos grabados, siendo los dibujos que representaban al Castillo Principal Asakura los más prominentes. Su filo era tan notable como el de una katana del lejano Japón, logrando esto con el metal más puro, de un color plata difícil de lograr cuando el material no fuera plata. Sí, la daga más valiosa cuyo portador, generalmente, era la líder del equipo de rastreo, con el mango de oro mezclado con bronce y la hoja de plata pura, que ahora estaba en posesión de Ren Tao.

Cuando el licántropo estuvo a tan sólo un brazo de distancia del vampiro, elevó la cabeza mostrándole a éste último el fruto de la culpa que sentía. Sus ojos acuosos apenas le permitieron ver ese par de ojos dorados que le miraban fijamente. La vista se le nubló aún más al momento que notó la mueca de enojo y dolor que se dibujaba en la cara de Ren. Ese fue el punto desencadenante que le hizo arrepentirse aún más. De no ser porque el orgullo se lo impidió, se habría arrojado a sus pies y suplicado el perdón, pero en vez de eso las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cual torrente de agua por el surco montañoso.

—No, no estoy enojado contigo —contestó Ren sin poder quitar de su vista ese rostro tan vulnerable y arrepentido, no podría nunca odiar a ese ser que tenía en frente, no podría quitárselo de la cabeza por más que arrancara esos ojos y los quemara.

A pesar de que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de ambos, Ren Tao seguía apretando con fuerza el puñal de la daga que yacía escondida detrás de su cuerpo, detrás del abrigo que sólo ocultaba las intenciones que debería de tener y los hechos que debería llevar a cabo.

– – –

**Nota final:** chan chan chan… es la hora de las preguntas que intentarán hacer que el lector se interese en la historia:

cuál es la misión de Ren? (Pero supongo que ya la sabrén, no? T.T); Ren cumplirá su misión? (A que esa no la saben xD); qué pasó con Jeanne y Lyserg? Cómo sabía Pilika del peligro? De quién era la daga y por qué la tenía Ren específicamente? Todo en el próximo capítulo de… (no me jodas, demasiado molesto xD) esta historia.

Este fue el lemon que más disfruté de escribir, no sé si sentirme bien o mal por eso n.n' pobrecito Renci, me dio algo de pena jeje.

Espero reviews y mil y un gracias por leer ^^ y tres mil por comentar :D.


	3. Capítulo II

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, suponiendo que quienes leen esta historia son todas chicas. En un principio debo pedir las mil y un disculpas por haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero es que debía escribir otras cosas, no tenía inspiración para algo como esto y bla bla bla… no tengo excusas verdad ._. Pero no sean malas no me condenen, recuerden la otra bonita historia que he estado escribiendo para ustedes (?). Bueno… no importa, espero lean y disfruten…**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecer a Hiroyuki Takei al que, por inspiración divina, creó este anime.

**Advertencias:** la siguiente historia puede llegar a tener una suerte de desperdicio de sangre innecesario, a quien no le guste está advertido.

**Aclaraciones:** en algunas oraciones pueden leer "doncella" (con minúscula) y en otras "Doncella" (con mayúscula), pero no es un error, en algunas uso el término como adjetivo calificativo y en otras como sustantivo (estuve estudiando, vieron? :D).

– – –

**Capítulo II: El amor que traspasa las reglas de la moral y el buen juicio**

Un animal enjaulado es peor que uno con rabia. La sonrisa falsa se desvanece de los rostros ante la decepción de lo hechos que en la mente se formulan. Luego del desvanecimiento de la curvatura positiva de los labios sobreviene la duda, ¿realmente estaba tan segura de lo que decía? Quizá subestimó demasiado la mente perturbada de quien ella presumía conocer mejor que nadie. No era para menos pensar que todo se vendría abajo en el delicado equilibrio de la vida. Después de esa miserable duda, ayudado por el tiempo que transcurre en el pasar de las acciones, aparece la aceptación y la resignación, tal vez con un adicional poco común: el asco.

Sus pasos resonaban en medio del silencio, dado que la tierra bajo sus pies no colaboraba con la discreción que ellos ameritaban. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que los otros dos seres no los escucharían, tal vez por estar demasiado distraídos consumando un acto sexual considerado herético para, no sólo los observadores, sino para todo un mundo que estaría dispuesto a pedir sus cabezas para que no se vuelvan a repetir las vulgaridades. Era ese mismo acto lo que causó que uno de los "observadores" dejara de contemplar y se sumiera en sus pensamientos y divagaciones, por no pensar en sus dudas e inseguridades. El otro de ellos, aunque con el mismo hastío que su compañera, decidió seguir viendo sólo para corroborar el momento exacto en el que Ren Tao clavara en el pecho de ese licántropo la daga, para darle muerte.

De más está el comentar que sobre uno de los peñascos, el más bajo de todos para ser exactos, los dos observadores se habían plantado a la espera del tan esperado acontecimiento. Uno de ellos, la muchacha, estaba apoyada contra un roca con los brazos cruzados e intentando contener los suspiros que amenazaban con salir de sus labios. Había comenzado a contemplar, a través del mismo cristal que les había guiado hasta ese sitio, el encuentro de esos dos seres. Mas ella misma sintió cierto asco al ver cómo sus lenguas danzaban sobre el cuerpo desnudo del otro, sus ojos no soportaron verlo y decidió ceder la completa atención a su compañero. Éste último se había mantenido observando atentamente cada movimiento, sin prestarle atención a lo que hacían exactamente y esperando a que la sangre manara de una herida realmente profunda. Herida que aún no llegaba.

—Doncella… ya han terminado —comunicó el muchacho despegando la vista del cristal por un momento.

— ¿Ya se vistieron? —preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en la admiración de la luna, utilizada como una suerte de distractor de sus pensamientos confusos.

—No, aún no —dijo él.

Así fue como ella no se acercó a él para seguir observando. La verdad, no era algo que quisiera ver y mucho menos teniendo a Ren Tao como protagonista. Al principio había considerado la posibilidad de descubrir lo que fuera a hacer con la misma frialdad con que afrontaba la crueldad de su vida, pero la escena había sido demasiado para su mente. Por ese mismo motivo, la Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne, decidió que no era prudente ver con sus propios ojos cómo profanaban el cuerpo de quien alguna vez osó quitarle su virginidad.

Para Lyserg Diethel, que no había mostrado signos de perturbación o exaltación, examinaba a Ren y al licántropo con seriedad. Para él era sólo una misión más, no había nada emocional en sus actos y por mucho que lo intentase se sentía incapaz de sentir algún tipo de asco o repulsión, después de todo no era la primera vez que veía cómo fornicaban dos hombres o dos inmortales machos, como él mismo se denominaba y al resto de las razas. Siendo el Sub-Capitán del Equipo de Rastreo de Yoh Asakura muchas veces le había tocado montar guardia en un fuerte de los lycans, por lo que había sido un testigo obligado de las prácticas bestiales que éstos mantienen.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que Jeanne pudiera ver a través del cristal trasparente, que mostraba en su interior la danza de los dos cuerpos semi-desnudos. Además de tener la propiedad de rastrear a los vampiros y a licántropos específicos, es decir, que hayan estado en contacto directo con su cristal y cuya sangre hubiera tocado el mismo, también podía ser utilizado como una suerte de lente, permitiéndole al usuario observar objetos, o seres, a una distancia casi infinita.

Finalmente los ojos de Lyserg observaron cómo lágrimas caían de los ojos del lycan mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ren. Éste último había retirado ya la daga de su escondite y la mantenía oculta detrás de su espalda. Con ese leve movimiento, que no fue percibido por el casi indefenso ser, el vampiro observador supo que era la hora de la verdad y que Jeanne no podía perder la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos si ella había hecho bien o mal en desconfiar del Jefe Provisional del Ejército Vampiro Occidental, siendo específicos, desconfiar de Ren Tao.

—Jeanne, es hora —aviso clavando su mirada en los ojos opacos de la muchacha.

Haciendo caso a lo que le dijo su compañero, la doncella se acercó en el momento en que el licántropo se abrazaba al vampiro y éste le correspondía al abrazo, colocando la daga en su espalda. Ambos vieron claramente cómo los labios de ambos seres se movían en señal de que estaban hablando.

—Agudiza el oído… Puede ser importante —dijo en voz baja la mujer en el tono autoritario que la caracterizaba como Capitana del Equipo de Rastreo Occidental.

Esas palabras clavaron un puñal en el corazón de Lyserg, aunque éste lo disimuló como el simple disgusto por ser mandado. Sabía que en el fondo esas eran las palabras emitidas por los celos que crecían dentro del espíritu de la Doncella. Lo sabía porque él la conocía como nadie más en el mundo, y se atrevía a decir que la conocía mucho más que Ren Tao sin siquiera haberle tocado un miserable cabello. Sólo por eso estaba seguro de las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer al desear seguir al joven Tao, pero se quedaba callado y bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Iba a ignorar cada uno de sus pensamientos, aunque fueran verdaderos, con tal de no incomodar a su amada Doncella.

Como la chica de blancos cabellos había dicho, los dos agudizaron sus oídos, que por ser vampiros tenían mucho más desarrollados que la vista, para lograr escuchar las palabras que eran susurradas por los protagonistas de ese encuentro clandestino.

—Perdóname, Ren… Yo no quería hacerte daño —le decía en susurros y casi entre lágrimas el muchacho de cabellos celestes como el cielo diurno, mientras se mantenía abrazado a ese ser con el cuidado como de quien abraza la perla más valiosa del reino.

—Estoy bien, idiota. No seas dramático —le contestó Ren, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras con una mano, la que tenía libre, rodeaba el cuello del joven.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos callados, vacilando sobre lo que habían hecho y lo que iban a hacer a partir de ese momento. Para Horokeu todo había dado un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados hacía tan sólo unas semanas, cuando comenzó el período de celos de los licántropos para ser precisos. Quería aprovechar esa noche para contarle todo, absolutamente toda la verdad, al vampiro que amaba, pero el tiempo se le había ido como si corriera a velocidad luz y ya no sabía cómo encarar ese asunto.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Ren se balanceaba la daga que sostenía en sus manos. Le habían descubierto de la manera más humillante que pudo haber conocido, y le habían asignado la misión de asesinar brutalmente a quien había poseído su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía su objetivo en frente, no podía con la presión de tener el arma que le daría muerte en sus manos.

Tembló ligeramente al sentir como de su interior escurría un líquido que ya no estaba seguro de lo que era. Para su mala suerte, Horokeu notó esa acción y le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Esa simple acción hizo que el corazón ya destrozado del vampiro se hiciera añicos. No quería dudar, no quería sentir algo por ese lycan, pero no podía evitarlo, quería llorar y matarse antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida, mas antes de que se diera cuanta rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con su mano libre.

Sentir la mano del Tao, una mano que correspondía a sus sentimientos y que interpretó como el perdón por sus actos hizo que las lágrimas de culpabilidad que se derramaban por sus mejillas cesaran casi abruptamente. Esbozó una sonrisa con alegría, creía que por fin había hecho algo bien después de haber cometido error tras error a lo largo de su vida casi inmortal. Mas la misma sonrisa se desvaneció cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró un brillo metálico que se elevaba. Volteó levemente la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la borrosa imagen de una mano que sostenía una daga presuntamente de plata. Por su cabeza, aún un poco aturdida por el acto sexual, pasaron las palabras de Ren. _Tenemos que hablar._ ¿Acaso él… iba a matarlo?

—Ren… ¿tu…? —comenzó a decir muy bajito mientras volvía la cabeza al frente y bajaba la mirada sin poder encontrar la de su compañero, que aún lo mantenía abrazado con una mano. Tal vez más que un abrazo, ese hecho era un agarre. No obstante, el muchacho no le dejó terminar y, haciendo más fuerte esa suerte de abrazo tramposo, dijo:

—Perdón… Perdóname Horokeu —. Su voz era tan baja que de no ser por lo oídos agudos del licántropo no lo hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz quebrada por la impresión y sintiéndose incapaz de transformarse en lyca y huir de ese lugar. En realidad, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de correr o luchar debido a la gran cantidad de ADN "ajeno" que ambos tenían en su torrente sanguíneo y que, no sólo les causaba un gran ardor en sus heridas, sino que les impedían convertirse en su forma bestia.

—Me descubrieron —respondió con toda la humillación que eso ameritaba. —Debo matarte... Lo siento mucho… —continuó hablando mientras la punta de la daga comenzaba a tocar la piel desnuda de la espalda de Horokeu.

La voz quebradiza dejaba traslucir lo difícil que era llevar a cabo su misión para el vampiro. Además, en lo poco que lo conocía, el lycan jamás lo había escuchado en ese estado, eso sólo le hacía comprender el gran mal que le había causado. Nuevamente los fantasmas de sus errores, los mismos que lo atacaban cada noche desde hacía tantos años que había aprendido a vivir con ellos, le clavaron un puñal en el corazón. Pudo ver su mayor castigo reflejado en esa daga que estaba en su espalda, que sentía cómo se enterraba en su piel con lentitud, quemándole hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Ya no sólo su debilidad física hizo que no pudiera defenderse, sino sus emociones y pensamientos, que le hicieron desear la muerte. Eso sólo hizo que bajara aún más la cabeza, hundiendo sus ojos en el hombro de Ren, sólo para que éste no lo viera llorar cuando lo asesinara y no viera su tristeza y dolor. Rápidamente las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus orbes oscuras como la noche; sus brazos se aferraron más al vampiro, con el abrazo que había mantenido sobre el ser dueño de su corazón y al que ahora le entregaba su vida para que acabara con ella.

—Sólo hazlo rápido, por favor — le rogó en un tono que apenas sí pudo escuchar.

Un ruego, una mísera muestra de sumisión más su hombro ya mojado por tanto llanto que no podía consolar por miedo a matarse él antes que al lycan le trajeron a la memoria su descubrimiento, le trajeron el recuerdo de la degradación y la deshonra por la divulgación de su mayor secreto. Su familia estaba en juego. Podría llegar a ser desprestigiada, la famosa y poderosa Dinastía Tao del Oriente viniéndose abajo por el error del heredero de su fortuna. Su propia vida dependiendo de la decisión que tomaría: clavar o no esa daga marcada con la sangre de sus contrarios.

—Horokeu… no quiero hacer esto —dijo como si con esas palabras se fuera su propia alma y retirando la punta del arma que se había sumergido en la superficie de su ser amado. Estaba muy contrariado, sus emociones o su deber, matarlo o dejarlo vivir, cumplir o fallar. Debía tomar una medida y rápido, pues el tiempo estaba en su contra.

— ¿Hay mucho en juego? —preguntó el Usui sintiendo un ligero alivio en su lacerada espalda, pero con la voz endeble de quien intenta no llorar más de la cuenta.

—Más de lo que crees —contestó con un suspiro de resignación. —Toda la Dinastía Tao, mi honor, mi orgullo, el equilibrio entre vampiros y licántropos… Si no te mato todo se quebrará —siguió diciendo más para convencerse a sí mismo de que debía hacerlo que para contestarle al lycan.

Las palabras de Ren resonaron en su cabeza, en ese momento deseó cortarse la lengua para no haberle preguntado nada o no oír tan bien como un lobo para no haber escuchado esas palabras tan hirientes. Sabía que no podía pretender ser el centro del universo de un vampiro como Ren Tao, mas tampoco le gustaba oírlo tan crudamente y saliendo de su propia boca. Lamentablemente, Horokeu no comprendía la magnitud de su equivocación al pensar así, para el joven vampiro él era el más importante en ese momento.

—Supongo que todo eso es más importante que yo —dijo dejando salir, con esa frase que casi escupió, la bronca y la rabia que estaba dentro de sí.

—Horokeu —comenzó a decir el otro, con el corazón acongojado por la culpa que se atribuía, sin siquiera merecerla.

— ¡Sólo acaba con esto y ahórrate el problema! —le interrumpió haciendo el abrazo más fuerte, intentando con eso apagar el dolor que regresó a su espalda y le llegó rápidamente hasta la columna, esparciendo el ardor como si un incendio se engendrara en su cuerpo. Lloraba ya sin ocultar su pesar, si iba a morir no le importaba lo que pensara Ren de él. Si no era digno de vivir, al menos quería llorar antes de morir.

Ren Tao se quedó callado, no iba a seguir hablando con ese obstinado lycan que había captado toda su atención. Sintió rabia porque no comprendía la magnitud de todo y porque, como había descubierto que hacía siempre, tomaba todo al a ligera y nada en serio. Su cuerpo tembló por el ardor en su interior y nuevamente se sintió hundido en la bronca contra ese ser frente suyo. La bronca de que lo haya lastimado, la bronca de que fuera la causa de todos sus problemas, la bronca por amarlo más que a su propia vida. Con esos pensamientos, volvió a hundir la daga en la carne del lycan, haciendo que éste se quejara entre sollozos por la acción.

Sollozos, llanto, el agua que cae por su hombro, Horokeu lloraba. El Tao reacciono, aunque tarde, y cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente por la cabeza de un muchacho cuyas emociones y palabras –éstas últimas acompañadas por gestos– eran tan contradictorias como sus dos tonos de cabellos. Horokeu lloraba, no porque lo fuera a matar, sino por dos motivos distintos. Lo entendió y se sintió más idiota de lo que alguna vez hubiera sido. Las primeras lágrimas del licántropo eran de culpa, culpa por haberle lastimado. Las segundas, eran de tristeza, la tristeza de saber que para él no significaba nada. La tristeza de creerse un problema, un estorbo, un completo idiota, el rey de todos ellos.

Aunque Horokeu se ufanaba de ser el Rey de los Idiotas, Ren Tao comprendió que en el fondo, esas afirmaciones risueñas, no eran más que la forma de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía que le llamaran así. Y aún sabiendo eso, él seguía diciéndole "idiota" por simple cariño y costumbre, puesto que no era de quienes muestra mucho amor hacia los demás. Un lycan no iba a ser la excepción. Pero él sabía eso y no estaba seguro de si alguien más notaba esa particularidad.

Vaciló y tembló no sabiendo qué hacer con la daga. Quizá si no la tuviera detrás de la espalda de Horokeu la habría girado y se habría apuñalado a sí mismo con tal de no someterse a tan difícil encrucijada, pero el cuerpo de ese ser se lo impedía. No se sentía capaz de dar muerte a una criatura que era acaso más pura que un humano con sangre noble. Pura no por su virginidad, que hacía muchas décadas había perdido, no por sus cargos, porque estaba consiente de la cantidad de muertes que albergaba en su haber y que muchas de ellas probablemente eran de su raza, sino pura por su espíritu que todavía se permitía confiar en los demás, que todavía veía con inocencia de niño a casi cualquier ser.

— ¿Y? —. La voz del lycan retumbó en medio del silencio. — ¿Qué esperas? —dijo aumentando la presión en la mente de Ren. A pesar de ello se permitió esbozar un sonrisa de diversión que por fortuna no fue percibida por su, ahora, presa.

Sonreía por el extraño rumbo que tomaba su mente. Es que a pesar de saberse en peligro de muerte, una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa, el Usui seguía haciendo que sus reclamos sonaran a los berrinches de un niño pequeño. Un pequeño e inocente niño, el mismo que lo había ayudado cuando lo vio solo y herido y que también, en vez de entregar como prisionero a su jefe, Hao Asakura, ayudó como a un hermano. Ya no dudó más y con un último temblor de su cuerpo y sintiendo una última lágrima de su amado lobo correr por su brazo hasta el codo, cayendo y perdiéndose en el pasto, entendió qué debía hacer.

—No puedo —dijo finalmente el Tao con un hilo de voz, que hacía notar la aceptación de su derrota.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó el licántropo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Separó un poco su rostro del hombro del muchacho, su mente no logró entender las palabras que había pronunciado, no podía simplemente creerlo, porque no era creíble. Tal vez sólo jugaba con él y sus emociones, que siempre fueron de sincero afecto hacia el vampiro, únicamente para divertirse un poco más. Los sollozos cesaron, pero las lágrimas de la traición todavía brotaban de sus ojos.

Ren inspiró profundamente, buscando el aire que se le iba de los pulmones, buscando el valor que sentía que se escapaba con cada suspiro de resignación que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Elevó un poco la daga, admirando su forma, su belleza de oro y plata, sus grabados casi perfectos hechos por herreros profesionales y sacerdotisas consagradas de la Orden de los Sabbatarios del Oriente, sin embargo las manchas rojas de sangre fresca de lycan opacaban esa hermosura casi descomunal. Negó con la cabeza y se sintió seguro de sus palabras.

— ¡Que no puedo hacerlo! —gritó al tiempo que soltaba la daga.

El grito sobresaltó aún más al licántropo que hizo más fuerte el abrazo que había mantenido sobre la cintura del vampiro, que se había dejado tocar de esa forma como un consuelo. Después del ruido de su grito y del estruendo metálico del arma al chocar contra una roca en el suelo, rebotar contra ésta y rodar por el pasto, quedando detrás de Horokeu, sobrevino el silencio. El silencio entre los dos duró unos segundos, entre que ambos procesaban lo que acababa de ocurrir y las consecuencias que ya no podía evitar.

A pesar del silencio entre el vampiro, Ren Tao, y el licántropo, Horokeu Usui, un murmullo que no lograron captar flotó por el aire, haciendo la atmósfera más que pesada de lo que ya estaba. Los dos seres eran incapaces de percibir los cuatros ojos que los observaban con atención, y ahora con decepción, a través del cristal. Tampoco podían saber que entre ellos se entablaba una conversación que marcaría un camino muy distinto al deseado.

—Parece que tenía razón en venir, Doncella —comentó Lyserg apartando la vista del cristal trasparente para ver directamente a los ojos de su compañera de misión.

Jeanne aún mantenía la mirada fija en el cristal que se mecía por el viento, sus puños apretados por la impotencia y la frustración. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que su instinto se equivocase, pero nuevamente demostraba estar en lo correcto. La misma incertidumbre que le invadió cuando entendió todo regresó. Ella lo sabía, sabía que sería incapaz de dar muerte a un ser tan amado como aquel, por eso le entregó su propia daga, obra y creación de Jun Tao, hermana de Ren, que dios la guarde el día de su muerte, y de ella misma, que sólo espera obtener el perdón de dios cuando le llegue el día, o si es que le llega el día, para que jurara por ella que tenía sangre del lycan correcto a su regreso al castillo.

Sin embargo, con todas precauciones que la Doncella había tomado, presionando al Tao con amenazas que realmente se podían llevar a cabo y se llevarían a cabo sí o sí si no cumplía con su misión, no fueron suficientes para calmar los nervios de su mente. Para ella el muchacho no cumpliría con su misión, no sería capaz de hacerlo y he ahí el acierto de sus temores. Razón por la que dejó salir un suspiro y se alejó de Lyserg, dirigiendo su vista a la luna llena aún sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó el Sub-Capitán con desánimo y guardando el cristal en su bolsillo, viendo que no sería de utilidad.

La Capitana lo pensó un momento, mientras observaba al gran astro en su esplendor. Quería asesinar a Ren Tao por traición, desde hacía mucho tiempo su cuerpo clamaba la sangre de aquel que la hizo vampiresa sin querer serlo, de aquel con el que compartía algo más que sólo una historia, del que se había enamorado casi a la fuerza y de aquel que la había traicionado nada más y nada menos que con un licántropo, una raza horrenda a sus ojos. Seres menos puros que los humanos, más nefastos que los vampiros, más desdichados que los dhampiros a los que alguna vez juzgó de degenerados pero que cambió de opinión por el hecho de haber conocido a uno, Lyserg Diethel, y mucho más traicioneros que los sabbatarios a quienes conocía muy bien, dado que ella misma era uno de ellos forzada a ser vampiro por el pecado.

Finalmente, la Doncella Jeanne se volvió hacia Lyserg y le miró con la chispa de la venganza y el dolor en los ojos.

—Acabaremos nosotros la misión —sentenció decidida.

—Como ordene, Doncella Jeanne —aceptó mientras miraba nuevamente a los dos seres amparados por la gran roca que ahora estaba a la izquierda del vampiro y derecha del licántropo y separada de ambos por tres metros aproximadamente.

Los ojos de los dos seres de inframundo se encontraron, dejando ver a través de ellos sus emociones reales y no las que querían mostrar. Aún cristalinos, los del lycan estaban fijos en las orbes doradas que le suplicaban perdón y le juraban fidelidad en cuanto a su trato de hace meses, pero que a su vez le compartían la seguridad necesaria para que confiara nuevamente en él. Aún yendo contra sus instintos de supervivencia, incrustados en su mente y cuerpo por los genes de lobo, no soltó el cuerpo del vampiro que lo intentó matar y continuó estrechándolo entre sus brazos, al igual que dejó que los brazos de éste le rodearan el cuello.

Los labios del vampiro comenzaron a acercarse a los del licántropo. La vista de los dos estaba perdida y nuevamente querían apoderarse de ellos los instintos animales que los habían llevado la pasión desenfrenada. Mas esta vez, ya con la mente más clara y los instintos apaciguados, Horokeu alejó su rostro del de Ren y lo miró con seriedad.

—Pero… —comenzó a hablar vacilando y con la vista de éste pendiente de sus gestos, — ¿qué hay de tu familia… del orgullo… del equilibrio…? —siguió diciendo con suma preocupación y nerviosismo en cada palabra, pero una caricia en su mejilla proporcionada por las manos frías del Tao le hizo suspirar, de alivio, de alegría, de sólo nervios. — ¿Qué hay de las consecuencias?

—Que se vayan al carajo, idiota —contestó tajantemente y, empujando la cabeza de Horokeu para que le llegara a su altura, lo besó. —Que se vayan al carajo todas y cada una de ellas.

Pronto los dos se fundieron en un beso hecho con desesperación, donde sus lenguas se frotaban entre sí, lamiendo cada parte del interior de la boca del otro. Ya no luchaban por el control porque lo cedían mutuamente, alimentando la confianza que renacía de las cenizas del a traición. Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuerpo del contrario, los del vampiro rodearon por el cuello al animal con tal de no apartarlo de su lado y continuar fundidos en el candente beso. Los del lycan se estrecharon en la cintura de su otro ser, haciendo que los cuerpos se juntaran y frotaran entre ellos.

No se pensaban soltar, ni de los labios ni de los abrazos que mantenían uno sobre el otro, puesto que apenas sí separaban sus labios lo suficiente como para respirar normalmente y no quedarse sin aire. A pesar de ser no vivos, necesitaban del aire para poder procesar los alimentos físicos que necesitaban, más allá de los espirituales que adquirían con cada mordida que daban a un ser, ya sea vivo o no muerto, pero no de cadáveres. La alimentación de un vampiro y un licántropo es muy diferente entre sí. Los primeros, si bien pueden consumir alimentos comunes como los de los humanos, su verdadero alimento es la sangre, tanto de humano como de vampiro o de animal, porque el consumo de la de otra especie podía ser hasta mortal en grandes cantidades, pero en la cantidad justa podría ayudarlos a sobrevivir por poco tiempo. Por otro lado, los lycan si bien también podían comer comidas humanas, tales como frutas, verduras, carnes procesadas, etc., su verdadero alimento es la carne cruda ya sea humana, animal o de cualquier ser vivo o no vivo.

Un ruido, un imperceptible sonido de pies ligeros que se aproximan a paso veloz hacia su localización, procurando dar la menor seña de su asedio. La mente atontada del más débil no podía procesar la resonancia de la amenaza aunque sus desarrollados oídos lo escuchen. El instinto alerta del otro, acostumbrado a la amenaza frecuente de las fieras del bosque que cada dos por tres eran sus únicas rivales a la hora de consumir su cena y de cazar previamente, fue quien le hizo apartar al otro, empujándolo con más fuerza de la requerida y tumbándolo en el suelo, haciendo que sus heridas sangraran por el impacto contra las piedras.

Un gruñido de dolor salió de los labios de Ren Tao, que yacía sentado en el piso, sintiendo nuevamente que su cuerpo se partía en dos. Unas pocas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y se dispersaron por el aire, puesto que de inmediato desaparecieron. La rabia le invadió nuevamente y, pensando que sólo era una broma de su lycan, como las que siempre hacía para arruinar el momento romántico, elevó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierda te pa…? —comenzó a gritarle con enojo y fastidio, pero el grito atronador de Horokeu le interrumpió. La imagen que sus ojos pudieron ver lo dejó confundido: la sangre corría por su mano atravesada por una suerte de gancho de metal, pero a la luz de la luna, por su trasparencia, hacía notar que no era metal, sino cristal. Cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba: alguien lo había seguido y él no se había percatado de ello.

Vio una silueta que saltaba sobre el cuerpo del Usui, colocándose detrás de él, pero la ignoró puesto que su mente estaba concentrada en cómo ayudar a su amado. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un salto, olvidándose de sus propios dolores, pero sentir el frío de la plata contra su nuca, frío que había sentido muchas veces en la palma de su mano, lo detuvo.

—Más vale que te quedes quieto —le susurró una voz femenina que se le hizo muy familiar. Pero antes de que se volteara para poder contemplar con sus propios ojos la imagen de quien lo amenazaba, otro grito de dolor de Horokeu le sobresaltó. No pudo verlo, pero una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la doncella captora.

Tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, y aprovechando la mínima distracción de ambos, el compañero de la doncella rodeó el cuerpo del lycan, acortando el hilo conectado al diamante con forma de cuchilla que atravesaba la mano del mismo, y se colocó detrás. Con la misma rapidez y fuerza con que actuaba en cada misión, tomó el brazo del ainu y lo colocó en su espalda para clavar en la palma de su otra mano otro cristal con forma de gancho conectado a un hilo. La sangre del ser casi inmortal brotó de ambas heridas mientras los cristales-cuchillas eran jalados hacia atrás para permitirle a Lyserg atar los hilos a una estaca, que clavó en la tierra de un tirón, logrando colocar al licántropo de rodillas en le suelo.

El golpe seco de las rodillas de la presa golpeando contra las rocas y tierra fue acompañado por el forcejeo, los gruñidos y las mordidas al aire de Horokeu Usui. Sus manos estaban atravesadas por los cristales puntiagudos, en cuyo interior se hallaba una cuchilla de plata por simple precaución de su manipulador y constructor, haciendo que los hilos antes trasparentes se tiñeran de rojo y viajaran hasta la estaca en suelo, cubriéndola de este tejido; debajo de sus manos se fue formando un charlo de sangre que Lyserg contemplaba con satisfacción. Ahora no sólo sus manos quedaban inutilizadas por un tiempo prolongado a causa de la disminución de la velocidad de cicatrización propia de un cuerpo inmortal, sino que quedaba imposibilitado de transformarse siquiera en un híbrido, por lo que sus facciones animales quedaron estancadas en el cuerpo de un hombre que se retorcía de dolor y frustración no sólo por si mismo, sino por no poder ayudar a su amado que estaba en igual peligro que él.

Ren Tao estaba atontado por semejante cambio en el ambiente. En cuestión de segundos, tanto él como un lycan de alto rango quedaron reducidos a simples prisioneros o presas de un dhampiro de rango inferior al de ambos y una sabbatoria convertida en vampira con un rango equivalente al suyo. Y todo en un tiempo récord que sólo afirmaba la gran capacidad y preparación del Equipo de Rastreo de Yoh Asakura. Para aumentar su confusión, los gruñidos y gemidos doloridos del pobre licántropo llagaban a sus oídos con una euforia digna de la desesperación.

— ¡Horokeu! —gritó intentando levantarse pero la espada, que ahora estaba en su garganta, se lo impidió.

— ¡Cállate o te rebanaré la cuello! —le gritó Jeanne amenazante y con el odio y la rabia de saber que el estado del maldito licántropo le preocupaba más que su propia vida.

— ¡No asesinarías a uno de los tuyos! —le respondió con igual bronca.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —comentó ella hundiendo la espada en le cuello de Ren lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Ren! —gritó Horokeu al ver la mueca de dolor y la sangre correr por el pecho de su amado. Volvió a forcejear y gruñir para intentar liberarse y destrozar a sus captores, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que sus manos dañadas sangraran más y sentir cómo los huesos de la misma cedían ante la fuerte presión. Pero ignoró el daño y continúo intentando romper el hilo hasta que Lyserg pisó la estaca, hundiéndola más en el piso, haciendo que el cuerpo del Usui se curvara hacia atrás y que éste emitiera un grito de sufrimiento.

— ¡Y tú quédate quieto, no podrás soltarte! Son hilos reforzados especialmente para que la fuerza de cualquier ser inmortal o no vivo no pueda romperlos —le explicó Lyserg con una risilla casi burlona mientras miraba a Jeanne con la esperanza de que ésta no matara a Ren Tao, porque veía en sus ojos la clara intención de hacerlo.

Finalmente Horokeu se rindió y dejó de forcejear. Dio un suspiro de resignación y elevó la cabeza, que había bajado ante la frustración, para encontrarse con las orbes, también rendidas y entregadas, de Ren. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y comprendieron que ambos estaba iguales, no podrían liberarse de sus captores y el sólo intento de hacerlo los lastimaría. No podían transformarse para escapar y Horokeu se sintió impotente al no poder pedir ayudar a sus compañeros, no por miedo al castigo por haber fornicado con un vampiro, sino por un impedimento físico.

—Odio que el plan nunca salga como lo planeado —comentó el dhampiro con un suspiro. Y es que en un principio habían planeado que Lyserg capturara a Ren Tao, para que después Jeanne atacara y matara al licántropo –puesto que aún no habían identificado de quién se trataba–, luego verían qué hacer con el cuerpo y llevarían al vampiro ante el Consejo para que fuera juzgado con las pruebas de la palabra de la Capitana y el Sub-Capitán. Pero el maldito lobo se había dado cuenta de su presencia y había movido a Ren para dejarlo fuera del alcance de su captor y se había entregado, casi voluntariamente, al ataque de Lyserg, así los papeles se invirtieron y ahora la vida del Tao estaba en mayor peligro que antes.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo bajito Horokeu, habiendo reconocido a sus captores y bajando la cabeza para que su cabello cubriera su rostro y ellos no lo reconocieran a él.

Ren Tao quedó en silencio, no iba a ser él quien respondiera esa pregunta, no iba a contestar lo que se había ocupado tanto en ocultar a los ojos del Usui. Viendo las cosas tal y como estaban, hubiera preferido que fueran otros subordinados quienes fueran a verificar su traición y no precisamente Jeanne y Lyserg. Éste último tampoco contesto, no iba a ser él quien le robara la perfecta oportunidad a Jeanne de burlarse, de mofarse y humillar a Ren una vez más, no quería ahorrarle la satisfacción a su querida Doncella.

—Veo que no le has contado nada de nosotros… amor —habló Jeanne pronunciando la última palabra con un suspiro de burla, haciendo que Horokeu elevara la cabeza levemente sólo para ver cómo la muchacha pasaba su mano por el pecho ensangrentado del Tao, manchando sus dedos con su sangre, para luego elevar la mano y lamerlos una a uno, bebiendo así la sangre de Ren ante la mirada incrédula del lycan.

— ¿Qué quiere decir ella con eso? —preguntó tartamudeando el lobo, clavando su mirada en la del vampiro.

—Son Jeanne, la Doncella de Hierro, ex sabbataria, y Lyserg Diethel, un dhampiro; Capitana y Sub-Capitán del…

— ¡No tiene caso que le digas, porque morirá ahora! —sentenció Lyserg, elevando el tono de su voz lo suficiente como para que se hiciera plausible su incomodidad al ver a la doncella acariciar y tratar así a Ren Tao, quien la había traicionado ya por segunda vez en la vida, y prácticamente se olvidaba de él que había estado a su lado desde siempre. Hubiera preferido no ver la mirada entristecida de la muchacha junto con su sonrisa apagada mientras tocaba el cuerpo del vampiro, pero ni sus ojos ni su mente pudieron soportar la frustración de no haber sido él quien contestara la maldita pregunta.

Diethel tomó la daga que había quedado olvidada en el suelo, la elevó con rapidez al tiempo que tomaba del pelo a un sorprendido licántropo y lo jalaba hacia atrás para poder contemplar le cuello perfectamente y hundir la daga con un corte preciso. Sus ojos, por primera vez en toda su vida, se encendieron en pos de la ira y el odio, odiaba a Ren Tao porque sentía que le había arrebatado al único ser que más apreciaba en todo el universo. Le había arrebatado la felicidad y si la única manera de vengarse de él era acabando con la vida de ese pobre ser ensangrentado que se removía de dolor y temor sintiendo la muerte tan cerca suyo, lo haría aunque fuera contra sus principios. Mas si recordaba el pasado, ya vivía contra sus propios principios, sintiéndose marcado por le odio y el rencor. Pensó una milésima de segundo, cuando la daga hacía le camino hasta el cuello del lycan, que se sentía mejor acabando con la vida de un licántropo que con la vida de un humano o vampiro.

Horokeu cerró los ojos al ver el fijo del arma acercarse a él, pero el corte jamás llegó, sino una fuerte punzada en su cuello, como dos colmillos que se clavaban en él, y el calor de su sangre, que ya corría por sus manos, corriendo ahora por su cuello hasta el pecho, justo donde los colmillos de Ren Tao se habían clavado momentos antes. Abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aire para exhalar un grito de dolor, uno más pero no el último, tembló nuevamente sintiendo la saliva del vampiro meterse en su cuerpo, carcomiendo sus venas y arterias lo suficiente para hacerlas arder, pero no tanto como para destruirlas. Pasó unos segundos eternos donde su cuello fue ultrajado por esos dientes, luego sintió cómo estos salían dejando un ardor en el área compatible con una quemadura.

—Cla… clamor… corpus sanctus —escuchó que decía un vos quebradiza muy cerca suyo. Ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada perdida de Ren, sus pupilas apenas sí se veían, puesto que estaban muy retraídas por la forzosa transformación en vampiro que se desvaneció luego de sonreírle y que su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo con un ruido seco como de un muerto.

No entendió esas palabras, sólo dejó salir el grito de dolor, miedo, confusión que dejó guardado en su garganta, con la diferencia de que ahora su grito clamaba por Ren Tao que parecía más muerte que no vivo. Nuevamente se sacudió y removió, buscando librarse para ayudar a su amado, pero no podía hacer nada, sus músculos de lobo atrofiados por el ADN contrario estaban doloridos y cansados, además de que punzaban fuertemente con cada movimiento brusco. Sumado a eso estaban esos malditos diamantes con forma de cuchillas que parecía que le iban a terminar descuartizando las manos. Su cuerpo no soportaría ni una batalla ni un escape rápido con alguien inconsciente a cuestas, mas él debía intentarlo.

Un refunfuño salió de la boca de Lyserg. El muchacho estaba tumbado en el suelo, detrás del lycan y con la daga aún en la mano. Por suerte la herida que casi arranca su extremidad se cerró velozmente puesto que fue hecha por las manos de uno vampiro como el Jefe Provisional del Ejército. La rabia lo volvió a consumir, mas sus manos estaban atadas, figurativamente claro está, por las palabras y las acciones de su superior. No podía matar a Horokeu. Y para colmo de males, el maldito infeliz no dejaba de gruñir y removerse en su lugar, intentando escapar sin ningún resultado aparente.

— ¡El vampiro está bien, deja de hacer eso! —le gritó provocando un silencio atronador. —Sólo está agotado, eso es todo —le dijo un poco más calmado. Acto seguido se levantó y fue hacia Jeanne, que todavía estaba de pie, pero con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, y observaba el cuerpo del muchacho tendido en el suelo con la sangre de lycan saliendo de sus labios. Ni ella… ni él… ni siquiera el lobo podían comprender lo que había pasado.

Cuando Lyserg levantó el arma y la apuntó directamente al cuello de Horokeu, el cuerpo de Ren Tao se removió causando el espanto en el rostro de Jeanne. El vampiro que creían muy débil para luchar como humano y mucho menos para volverse a su forma más poderosa se había transformado ante la mirada atónita de la doncella. Sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche en un color oro digno de las monedas del reino, su piel se hizo más pálida, resaltando en la oscuridad del a noche. Sin darse cuenta, la ex sabbataris dio un paso atrás ante la imponente mirada que le fue dirigida y, siendo esto una muestra de sumisión, le vampiro de un salto llegó a donde estaba Horokeu a punto de ser asesinado.

Usando sus garras, dado que sus uñas habían crecido considerablemente, tomó la muñeca de Lyserg, que no había sido testigo del cambio tan directamente como su compañera y se encontraba con la guardia baja. Impactado por la agresividad, el Sub-Capitán intentó zafarse jalando su extremidad y en ese acto casi logró hacer que le arrancara la mano, derramando un chorrito pequeño de sangre sobre le hombro del lycan que no lo sintió por la velocidad con que ocurrieron los hechos. Una vez alejada la amenaza de la daga, la mente del Tao, nublada por le salvajismo de la fiera que dejó salir ante el miedo a la muerte de su ser más amado, tuvo la lucidez de protegerlo para el resto de la eternidad. Soltó a Lyserg y clavó los colmillos en el cuello del licántropo, buscando reclamarlo, protegerlo, hacerlo suyo y únicamente suyo, como si fuera la propiedad privada que nunca le había dado a alguien; clamó que su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Horokeu Usui, fuera cuerpo santo para cualquier ser vivo, no vivo o muerto.

—Clamor corpus sanctus —dijo Jeanne recobrando la compostura y mirando al lobo, que ahora parecía un cachorrito asustado observando a la pareja de vampiros caminar hacia él.

—No podemos matarlo… ni al lycan… ni a Ren Tao —resumió todo Lyserg con un suspiro.

El "Clamor corpus sanctus" es una regla autoimpuesta por el Primer Consejo, formado por vampiros y licántropos hacía ya quinientos años, cuando todavía reinaba la paz entre ambas razas. En un principio la norma fue proclamada por un licántropo enamorado, por el Rey Lycan, Hao Asakura, como una propuesta secreta para proteger a su amada y que sólo fuera de él. Todos aprobaron la regla. Así fue como, con la aprobación del "Clamor corpus sanctus" cualquiera de los dos bandos podía reclamar un cuerpo, cualquiera sea, como "cuerpo santo" imposibilitando a otro, cualquiera sea su raza, a lastimar o robar dicho cuerpo, ya sea de un vivo, no vivo o muerto. Lamentablemente para Hao la sanción de esa norma significó la pérdida de su verdadero amor, Anna Kyouyama, humana de nacimiento, que se volvió vampiresa guiada por los ojos de su hermano, Yoh Asakura.

La ley que provocó la guerra eterna entre lycans y vampiros ahora los unía en un amor incondicional, capaz de traspasar las reglas de la moral y el buen juicio. Así fue como el cuerpo de Ren colapsó por la presión física y emocional, pero a la vez seguro de haber protegido a su amado lobo. El Tao seguía con vida, pero sólo porque deseaba despertar y ser abrazado nuevamente por Horokeu, él era lo que todavía lo ataba a la vida.

—Llevaremos al traidor y al prisionero ante el Consejo, el Señor Yoh los juzgará —habló la doncella con frialdad mirando a Horokeu.

—Buena decisión, Capitana —aceptó el compañero de la misma, dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora al lycan, aún clavado en la tierra y muy débil para escapar.

La cabeza de Hororkeu daba vueltas, tenía nauseas y un mareo que apenas sí le permitía escuchar lo que hablaban los dos seres frente a él. Los conocía, sabía quienes eran desde un principio, pero había tenido la certeza de que tanto él como su amor lograrían escapar de las manos que los apresaban, pero se equivocó. No quería que lo vieran y reconocieran, quería huir de ese lugar y llevarse a Ren consigo, pero sabía perfectamente que en el estado en que se encontraba no podría hacerlo solo y jamás podría pedir ayuda por más que quisiera. Estaba solo, herido, atrapado y asustado.

Los pasos del Sub-Capitán del Equipo de Rastreo llegaron a los oídos del licántropo que de inmediato intentó escapar, forzando los hilos que no cedieron. Todo movimiento era inútil, pero debía seguir intentando hasta el último segundo. Bajó su cabeza, ocultando su rostro bajo la sombra de sus cabellos celestes, esperaba que la vista de los vampiros fuera tan débil como la de un humano en la oscuridad y no se dieran cuenta de quién era. Su desesperación aumentó cuando vio los pies de Lyserg frente suyo; le ordenó levantar la cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Intentó moverse nuevamente, pero el cansancio lo venció. Sintió como si los músculos, fortalecidos por tanto entrenamiento y caserías, ardieran en llamas y se tensaran de golpe, no podía moverse. Se sintió pequeño y acorralado. Mas no por eso iba a obedecer las órdenes de quien ni siquiera era su superior.

En cuanto al dhampiro, simplemente contemplaba a ese ser con curiosidad. Él no sentía nada por esa pobre alma que estaba a punto de ser sacrificada por los pecados de alguien más y no tenía mucha prisa por llevarlo hasta el Castillo Principal Asakura, por ello se permitió observarlo detenidamente. También estaba consciente de que Jeanne desearía llevarse más rápido a Ren que al lycan, por lo que quizá ella se adelantaría con el cuerpo del mismo a cuestas, ella era muy fuerte y rápida por lo que podría fácilmente con el cuerpo de alguien tan pequeño y liviano como lo es Ren Tao, otro punto a favor para poder examinar a ese sujeto. Se quedó mirándolo, esperando hasta que el ácido láctico de sus músculos aumentara, provocando un calambre general que empeorara la sensación de ardor en los mismos y dejara de moverse por la imposibilidad física. No tardó mucho para que eso pasara, pero aún así el maldito no elevó la cabeza para que él llevara a cabo las medidas de seguridad impuestas por el Protocolo de los Prisioneros establecidas hacía más de doscientos años.

A pesar de ello no se consumió por la rabia, no le molestó que el muchacho se mantuviera con la cabeza gacha. Es más, segundos después de contemplarlo notó algo particular, siendo amparada su vista por la luz de la luna que resplandecía en el firmamento. Emitió un leve "mmm" y, mientras que su mente hilaba cabos sueltos, dio una vuelta alrededor del ser todavía desconocido para él, que miraba el suelo con miedo y sin poder normalizar su respiración acelerada por la adrenalina. Cuando Lyserg terminó de examinarlo, sonrió y volteó la cabeza hacia la Capitana, que observaba el cuerpo de Ren con frustración –por no haberlo matado en el momento y por no poder matarlo ahora–.

—Doncella —la llamó captando la atención de ésta y causando un temblor en Horokeu, — ¿cómo llamó Ren a esta bestia? ¿Horo… qué?

—Creo que Horokeu —comentó ésta caminando y colocándose al lado de Lyserg, el cuerpo del licántropo tembló de nuevo. —Debe ser un nombre ainu… Quizá sea un ainu, después de todo tiene escrituras en su… —comenzó a decir ella sin mucha importancia hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo mismo que se había dado cuenta Lyserg momentos antes: la banda en la cabeza del lycan. Ella se arrodilló delante del ser y tocó la prenda suavemente, tanto como para que el muchacho no lo notara. —Definitivamente es un ainu —sentenció poniéndose de pie nuevamente, con una sonrisa casi inocente y mirando al dhampiro, dándole permiso de ser él quien siguiera con la conversación.

—Pero no cualquier ainu, es un Usui —dijo finalmente y quitándole la banda con rudeza, causando que la cabeza del licántropo se elevara y dejando al descubierto las raíces oscuras que comenzaban a crecer y que iban a suplantar a sus tiernos cabellos celestes cuando éste llegara a la madurez plena, aproximadamente a los cuatrocientos o quinientos años de edad.

Los dos captores intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Si bien habían logrado deducir los orígenes de su presa, no se imaginaban que la identidad de la misma fuera esa. Ellos sabían que los ainu habían sido los primeros hombres-lobo, mucho tiempo antes de que se les designara licántropos o lycans, y que eran seres completamente independientes de Hao Asakura, después de la guerra interna donde seguidores de Hao y ainus lucharon por la delimitación de sus tierras. Este enfrentamiento culminó con el pedido de paz de la familia Usui, familia-jefe de las Comarcas Ainus –nombre de las tierras que fueron cedidas a la comunidad ainu–, y que fue aceptado por el Asakura con la condición de que se le permitiera ingresar a él y a sus súbditos a sus tierras y viceversa. Así la paz reinó entre los hombres-lobo, como se los solía designar a los ainus, y los lycans o licántropos, como se los solía designar a los seguidores de Hao.

Pese a todo ello, había un hombre-lobo que había desertado de la comarca y que se había unido a los licántropos. El motivo verdadero de este salto de un bando a otro siempre fue un misterio para los vampiros y/o súbditos de Yoh Asakura como para los demás licántropos, salvo algunas excepciones. Igualmente ninguno se molestó en investigarlo, debido a la cercanía que mantenía este presunto Usui con Hao Asakura. Si Hao quería que se mantuviera en secreto, todos comprendían que lo mejor era dejarlo así para evitar futuras muertes. Tanto había sido la devoción del Rey Lycan por mantener la historia de su "súbdito favorito" en secreto que inclusive había oculto el nombre verdadero de éste, reemplazándolo por un apodo con el que todos lo conocían.

—Horo-Horo —dijeron Jeanne y Lyserg al unísono.

Así era, el amante de Ren Tao había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que Horo-Horo, el presunto ainu Usui, mano derecha de Hao Asakura de quien, según las malas lenguas, es amante o era más bien. Sin embargo era una hipótesis que muchos vampiros, dhampiros y sabbatorios, que conocieran la existencia de Horo-Horo, descartaban rotundamente. Según ellos había otra explicación, más lógica y comprensible a su entendimiento tradicional, para la cercanía que mantenían ellos dos y que era el detalle más concreto y preciso que identificaba y diferenciaba a Horo-Horo del resto de los licántropos, lycans u hombres-lobo.

—El lobo que no aúlla —informó Lyserg, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, haciendo que Horokeu bajara la cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que hacían notar ese defecto que no era de nacimiento.

—Con que Horokeu es tu verdadero nombre —comentó la mujer al aire y pensativa.

Jeanne, como miembro de Segundo Consejo Vampiro, había concurrido a los encuentros, ya sean diplomáticos o bélicos, de éste con el Segundo Consejo Lycan. Lyserg siembre había ido como apoyo y mano derecha de la Doncella de Hierro, siendo a veces él quien ocupaba su lugar cuando ésta estaba indispuesta. De allí que ellos dos conocían a Horo-Horo, que nunca se separaba de Hao, tanto en batalla como en encuentros diplomáticos. Al final supieron el motivo, o al menos el motivo más lógico: el licántropo no podía aullar y por ende no podía pedir refuerzos o ayuda en caso de encontrarse solo, en peligro o gravemente herido, como se hallaba en ese momento.

—Parece que Ren sabe elegir muy bien a sus amantes —comentó Jeanne con un suspiro, en parte de alegría porque veían en ese hombre-lobo la posibilidad de un perfecto chantaje contra las fuerzas de Hao y en parte de tristeza por saber que Ren se acostaba no con cualquier licántropo, ya sea hembra o macho, sino con alguien que ocupaba un cargo medianamente importante al lado del Rey, cosa que ella no era, pero que podría haber sido de no ser por Anna Kyouyama.

Horo-Horo era consciente de la importancia de su lugar en las tropas de Hao y en el corazón de éste mismo, quien le tenía un aprecio incondicional, por eso había evitado a toda costa que le reconocieran. Porque aunque había dejado a los súbditos de Hao cuando comenzó la temporada de celo, sabía que con esas pocas semanas todavía seguiría siendo lo suficientemente importante como para que chantajearan al grupo que llamó familia durante años y no quería que eso pasase. Pero ya todo estaba fuera de su alcance, no podía hacer nada a esas alturas sino esperar a que todo saliera bien y confiar en quien él menos se imaginó que debería confiar.

Queriendo evitarle más sufrimiento a la doncella, el Sub-Capitán rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón las herramientas que debía de utilizar para llevar a cabo lo establecido por el Protocolo de los Prisioneros. La mirada aterrada del pobre licántropo estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que realizasen las manos del dhampiro. El hombre-lobo comprendía la naturaleza de esas medidas por haberlas presenciado durante las capturas, tanto de los miembros de la Patrulla de Reconocimiento, como del Escuadrón de Espionaje e incluso de los mismos soldados del Ejército Lycan de Hao Asakura, donde él fue un miembro provisional, como una suerte de sustituto al que Hao dejaba ir a duras penas.

De su bolsillo, el muchacho extrajo un carrete de hilo dorado tan brillante como la luna. Era hilo de plata pura, la sola construcción de dicho elemento había costado seis meses de trabajo para las costureras de la Orden de los Sabbatarios del Oriente. Del mismo lugar sacó una aguja de un grosor significativo, proveniente del mismo lugar que el hilo. Ésta estaba destinada a atravesar la carne tanto humana como de cualquier otro ser motivo por el cual era de ese tamaño, puesto que era mucho más grande que una aguja común. Horokeu tembló, de miedo al dolor, porque sabía exactamente para qué eran aquellos implementos, aunque inútiles a su causa tratándose de él.

Jeanne sonrió con dulzura, como si quisiera apaciguar el dolor al que sería sometido el muchacho con esa simple acción, percibida como falsa por quien la conoce perfectamente. Horokeu no conocía tanto a esa mujer como para saber que detrás de esa sonrisa conciliadora se ocultaba el disfrute por el dolor ajeno, mas en ese instante él le agradeció en lo más profundo de su ser tamaña humanidad que pocos mostraba con él. Lástima que se engañaba con falsas sensaciones que la mujer misma se encargaba de que sintiera.

En cuanto los ojos de Horo-Horo prestaron atención al Sub-Capitán dejaron traslucir el miedo, porque ya había enhebrado la aguja con el hilo y se arrodilló delante de él, para así tomarle el rostro y colocarlo en la posición más cómoda a su mano para poder insertar la aguja en sus labios y así sellarlos hasta que llegaran al castillo. Era una medida de seguridad que servía con dos motivos iguales de importantes uno que el otro. Uno de ellos era para evitar que aullara y que llamara ayuda o refuerzos; el otro era para evitar las mordidas, dado que tanto las bacterias como la saliva de licántropo o cualquier otro ser no vivo podían ser letales para los vampiros, dhampiros o sabbatarios, cuyos ADN no son perjudicares entre sí y hasta son compatibles.

—No servirá de nada conmigo, malgastarás hilo sin motivo —dijo Horokeu moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado, soltándose del agarre.

—Igual puedes morder… y es protocolo: ningún licántropo u hombre-lobo ingresa al Castillo Principal Asakura sin que sus fauces sean cocidas con hilo y aguja de plata —respondió Lyserg calmadamente, como si fuera un procedimiento normal, que de hecho era, para él al menos.

Horo-Horo siguió moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, evitando a toda costa el contacto con los elementos de plata. No iba a permitir que se le callara o silenciara, dado que era la mayor humillación para un lobo y ellos eran en parte eso, lobos cuyos orgullos les impedían ser sumisos ante la agresión de los demás. Luego de unos minutos de jugar al gato y al ratón con los labios de pobre lycan, el dhampiro más que cansado de luchar, estaba a punto de ahorcarlo para hacer que se quedara quieto, cuando fue Jeanne quien tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Quédate quieto o le rebanaré el cuello —dijo ella calmadamente mientras tomaba nuevamente la daga de plata que era de ella desde un principio y la colocaba sobre el cuello de Ren Tao, aún inconsciente en el suelo.

—No te atreverías —se animó a decir el lycan, temiendo que ella contestara lo mismo que hace unos minutos.

—Vuelvo a repetir, ¿quieres apostar, Horo-Horo? —dijo ella con suma calma y con una sonrisa de inocencia pura. Estaba disfrutando de la desesperación del ainu.

Horo-Horo se quedó estupefacto observando como la daga se balanceaba en el cuello de su ser más amado. Estaba impotente nuevamente y los músculos volvieron a punzarle con fuerza haciéndole recordar que ya ni forcejear podía, estaba atrapado y sólo podía dejarse hacer con la humillación que esto ameritaba. No quería que le hicieran callar, porque sabía que durante le juicio no podría defenderse y sería juzgado mal o tendría que escuchar cómo lo sentenciaban a muerte o peor: cómo lo usaban como botín de guerra y lo exhibían delante de los licántropos para humillar a Hao y tenerlo bajo su pie, como siempre quisieron los vampiros. Lo que menos quería era ser motivo de la caída del gran imperio que su salvador había logrado crear con mucho esmero y a costa del sufrimiento de todos, pero al menos tenían hogar y ese era motivo suficiente para servir al Rey en todo lo que éste quisiera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte dolor que le invadió en la cara, sintió el sabor de su sangre que se colaba entre sus labios y pudo sentir cómo el hilo pasaba por el orificio abierto como si fuera un cordel en llamas que le atraviesa la boca. No pudo gritar, pero si hubiera podido lo habría hecho. Esta vez no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima mientras el hilo y la aguja cocían sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar y enrojecer a su paso.

Fueron varias dolorosas puntadas, el hilo parecía eterno al pasar por sus heridas, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo de Ren, que le hacían sentir aún vivo pese al dolor. Iba a soportar, iba a sobrevivir y a escapar. Mientras esos hilos cocían sus labios con grotescos movimientos, se juraba en su mente que iba a vivir con Ren y que serían felices juntos, como cada noche eterna que pasaban, como cada beso que se daban. Ninguno, ni él ni Ren Tao, se rendiría fácilmente, iban a luchar por su amor cueste lo que cueste.

– – –

**Nota final: **Bien, acá termina el capítulo dos, en el que revelo varias cosas medianamente importantes y en el que les confirmo: habrá HaoxHoro y probablemente HaoxRenxHoro, pero no inmediatamente. Espero les haya gustado, ahora saben qué pasó con Jeanne y Lyserg, igualmente hay detallitos que, si prestaron atención, puede que sean mucho más reveladores que siendo más específicos ;)

Espero que lean el siguiente capítulo y que haya valido la pena la espera tan larga por este. Les agradecería un comentario, aunque más no sea diciendo lo horrible y confuso que estaba este capi. Mil y un gracias por leer y comentar, y un millón de disculpas por la demora injustificada.


End file.
